Rain Fall
by yellowlightning
Summary: When Elsa Winters is caught in the rain it leads to meeting Jackson Overland, the star hockey player of Arendelle High. It seems that rain will not be the only thing falling. High School AU. [UPDATE: I'M BACK! PLEASE TELL ME, MY READERS NEVER LEFT! Chapter 19 POSTED]
1. Chapter 1 - Rain (I)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 1 - Rain (I)**

Elsa sat at the back of the classroom. Her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she watched the rain fall. She pulled her gaze from the gray skies and back to her book. Her literature teacher allowed the last fifteen minutes of class to be used as study hall, but Elsa was already done with her paper and had left the rest of her homework in her locker. She tapped her pencil quietly on the desk as she skimmed the book she finished during lunch.

RING!

Elsa stood up, listening attentively as her teacher shouted last minute reminders. She gave her instructor a small smile and entered the busy halls of Arendelle High.

"Elsa!" Anna called down the hall, pushing her way through the crowds of students.

Elsa smiled at the sight of her sister. She waited a few seconds until her the strawberry-blonde reached her. "Hey, Anna. How were your classes?"

"Good," Anna smiled as she caught her breath. Elsa opened her locker and pulled out her white raincoat. "Kristoff asked if I wanted to grab a cup of hot chocolate before going home. Will it be OK if I go?"

Elsa smiled, noticing the slight blush on her sister's face. Kristoff had been Anna's best friend since middle school and Elsa was suspecting that Anna was slowly developing a crush on him. "Sure. I'll be home a little later. I'm going to the library to do some research. Just stay dry, will you?"

Anna nodded her head with a smile. "I have my raincoat."

"What happened to your umbrella?" Elsa frowned as she pulled out her own light blue umbrella from her locker.

"Oh. I-um-lost it?" Anna said with a weak smile and a nervous laugh. "I forgot to put it in my locker and brought it to my first class, then to my second, and third. Well, I think I had it with me during biology or was that history?"

"Oh Anna," Elsa said with a small smile as she closed her locker. She turned and handed the umbrella over to her sister.

"I can't take your umbrella Elsa. What about you?" Anna said with a frown as she held the umbrella in her hands.

"I'll be fine. Just stay dry," Elsa reassured as she pulled the collar up on Anna's green raincoat.

"Thanks Els. You too," Anna said with a smile. "I'll see you at dinner time. I love you." The strawberry-blonde nearly singing the affectionate phrase.

"I love you too," Elsa waved with a smile as Anna dashed off.

* * *

Elsa frowned as she stepped out of Arendelle High, it was still raining. If anything it seemed to be raining more. She was hoping it would have died down by now. The platinum blonde frowned as she pulled her hood over her head and tighten her raincoat around her. Snow she could do. Rain on the other hand, being soaking wet always made her feel cold.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa prepared to step into the rain for the ten minute walk home. She was so focused on the falling droplets she didn't notice the umbrella over her head until she realized she wasn't getting hit with rain drops.

She peered from under her hood.

"Hey," a bright smile and icy blue eyes greeted her.

"Um, hi" Elsa said with a blush, stopping, recognizing the face immediately.

"I'm-"

"Jack, I know," Elsa found herself saying as he let out a chuckle. She flushed realizing she practically interrupted him. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked curiously with a tilt of his head and a smile.

"You're the hockey star of our school. A little hard not to know," Elsa answered truthfully as she glanced down at her wet boots to avoid eye contact. The rain drops were splattering all over the pavement.

"Elsa, right?"

She glanced back up at him. "You know my name?" Her eyes looked at him in a bit of a surprise.

Jack chuckled quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah." He looked out towards the rain and changed the subject before she could ask. "The rain is really coming down, huh?"

"Yeah," Elsa said as she followed her gaze. The wind began picking up, sending the drops of rain toward them.

"I'll walk you home," Jack offered as he titled the umbrella toward the rain, shielding them from the drops.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine," Elsa declined. She felt her cheeks warm at the gesture. Jack had to be one of the hottest and popular guys at Arendelle, she was still getting over the fact that he even knew her name.

"And drenched," Jack pointed out with slight frown. He stepped a little closer to shelter her from the oncoming rainfall. "How far do you live?"

"Just 10 minutes away, but you really don't have to," Elsa insisted as she gripped the straps of her backpack.

"My mom would probably kill me if she found out I let a girl walk home in this storm. Come on," Jack said in a way that sounded like it was a statement and not an offer.

Elsa bit her lip but began walking. "Thanks."

"What were you doing still at school?" Jack asked as they crossed the street. Their shoulders occasionally bumping against one another.

"I was doing some homework in the library," Elsa answered, catching his smile from the corner of her eye. "You?"

"Hockey practice," Jack replied as he glanced at her. "Have you ever been to a game?"

Elsa felt her face flush. "Um, no." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear out of nervousness. Arendelle High was well known for their hockey team and majority of the student body attended the games. "Sorry."

Jack laughed, earning her gaze. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was simply making conversation, Elsa." He gave her a reassuring smile to prove his point. Elsa gave him a small smile in return and their conversation fell silent as they passed several houses.

"You should consider it though," Jack said as they stepped off the curb and onto the crosswalk.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked in confusion as she peered under her hood at him. "Consider . . ?"

"Attending a hockey game," Jack smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh," Elsa found herself responding. Social events were never really her thing. She was naturally an introvert which was a contrast to Anna who was an extravert at best. Anna had already attended several hockey games, one of the reasons being that their school was currently undefeated and the other being that Kristof was on the JV Team.

"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to—" Jack began to ramble and she noticed the slight frown on his face as he did.

"I'll think about it," Elsa interrupted, which earned a smile from the hockey player.

"Yeah?" Jack smiled causing Elsa to laugh quietly to herself. "Cool."

The two juniors continued their walk down the street. Their conversation filled with just the sound of the rain falling unto the umbrella and sidewalk. While Elsa was content with the silence, she sifted through her mind for something to say, but this was Jackson Overland. She was entirely unsure what he would want to talk about.

Her efforts were stopped as they approached a familiar white two-story house. She slowed down her steps and spun to face him.

Jack nodded toward the house. "Is this your house?" He inched the umbrella toward her, to cover her more from the rain than himself.

Elsa glanced back at her home and nodded with a smile. "You really didn't have to walk me home but thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Jack said as he turned toward her house. "I'll walk you to your door."

Elsa opened her mouth to decline but stopped when she realized Jack was insisting and not just offering. She followed him in step and felt her cheeks warm. She was glad her parents were not home or Anna for that matter. They would be very curious as to why a boy was walking her home.

"Thank you again Jack," Elsa said as she slipped a backpack strap off and dug for a key in her bag.

"It was nice walking you home, Elsa," Jack replied, as Elsa felt herself blush just as she slipped the key into the lock. She glanced at him from the corner of eye, he was smiling. "I'll see you at school."

Elsa could barely give him a proper reply before he began making his way down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He gave her a wave before disappearing back down the street from where they came from.

Elsa managed a wave and a smile just as he gave her one last glance. She pushed her front door opened and was completely at lost at what rain fall could bring her.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : A possible one-shot but I have a few more ideas that could follow this scene. Drop a review if you're interested for a second chapter (but please no flames). Thank You for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you Adrinette, Shteven27, wainwagtail, ILove AnimeBoys, sanaa11, and Guest for the Favorites, Follows, and Review. It helped motivate me to write a second chapter. Forgive me for any errors, these were scenes I had not drafted early on and are newly thought of ideas . . but hopefully something to help develop the story and something worth the time to read. Anyways hope you like it!

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 2 - Books**

Anna smiled happily as she stuck her fork into the chocolate cake. "Did you hear? Eugene asked Rapunzel out this weekend."

"You should eat your lunch before your dessert Anna," Elsa commented as she picked up her sandwich.

Anna placed the piece of chocolate cake in her mouth and frowned as she swallowed the savory morsel. "Yes mom." She placed her fork down and picked up her own sandwich. Elsa rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Did Rapunzel tell you?"

"That Eugene brought her to the lake by the park, lit floating lanterns, and then asked her out?" Elsa replied before taking a bite of a sandwich. "Yes she told me." She smiled. Their cousin was beyond happy, especially since she had been harboring a crush on Eugene for over a year now.

Anna sighed, "So romantic right?"

Elsa simply smiled and hummed in agreement. Her sister was a hopeless romantic and wore her heart proudly on her sleeve.

"Hey Elsa," a voice greeted in passing, earning the attention of the two sisters.

Elsa looked up and felt her cheeks heat up. "Hi Jack."

He gave her a quick wave and smile, not missing a beat in his step as he made his way to a table that was a few yards away.

"Was that . . ." Anna flustered as her eyes remained on the star hockey player. "Did Jack Overland just say 'hi' to you?"

"Anna," Elsa warned as she gave her sister a look. She did not want to gain the attention of the students sitting around them.

"Oh no. Do not Anna me. Jack said hi to you and not just hi. He said your name. Jack knows your name," Anna began to ramble. "Wait how does Jack know your name?"

"I don't know?" Elsa said because it was honestly the truth. He knew her name before she could even introduce herself. She bit her lower lip because she knew sooner or later she was going to tell Anna. "Did I tell you he walked me home last week?" She weakly smiled.

"What?! No!" Anna practically shouted.

"Anna," Elsa hissed, as her younger sister blushed.

"Elsa," Anna whispered loudly. "This is hot and sexy Jackson Overland we are talking about. How could you not tell me he walked you home?"

Her voice was quiet but firm. "Because I knew you would over react. I mean look at you," Elsa pointed out, her younger sister practically bouncing in her seat and leaning across the table.

Anna rolled her eyes, "So he walked you home?" Her voice was practically singing with excitement.

Elsa sighed. She knew her sister wouldn't let things go until she heard the whole story. "It was raining." The strawberry-blonde squealed. "Will you please calm down at least?" Elsa begged as she gave her sister a look before glancing around the cafeteria. The neighboring tables glanced over at them but returned their attention back to their own conversations.

Anna puffed her cheeks but sat back down. "So it was raining?"

Elsa placed her sandwich down and grabbed her bottle of water. She nodded her head as she unscrewed the cap. "The day I loaned you my umbrella . . . We happened to be leaving the school at the same time and he offered to walk me home."

Another squeal escaped the younger sister and this time Elsa decided it was a waste of energy to tell her sister to calm down. Anna rambled excitedly about sharing an umbrella, serendipity, and love. The platinum blonde waited for a few seconds before commenting, "Get your head out of the clouds Anna. Jack was just being nice."

Anna pouted but continued to probe, "So what did you two talk about?"

Elsa pulled the bottle from her lips. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hockey?" She picked up her sandwich. "He suggested that I consider attending a game."

"Oh my god, Els. You totally should go," Anna encouraged with a smile as her sister bit into her sandwich. "Imagine you . ."

"I think you're reading too much into all of this," Elsa interrupted, recognizing the love-cross twinkle in her sister's eyes.

"Well you know what I think? I think you two would make a lovely couple," teased Anna with a smile and a wink. The younger sister knew that it was probably the last comment she could make. The subject was off limits . . . well at least for the time being.

Elsa let out a laugh because as ridiculous as her sister sounded, she still made her laugh. Anna smiled widely before biting into her sandwich and Elsa let her blue eyes sneak a glance at the white haired hockey star. "You're such a hopeless romantic Anna."

* * *

A little over a week had passed since she told Anna about Jack walking her home. While she had not crossed paths with him since, it did not stop Jack from waving or smiling at her from across the hall during passing.

It was thankfully Friday. Elsa opted out of lunch in order to cram an extra half hour to study for her test in Trigonometry and was now making her way to class. She rounded the staircase, colliding instantly. Her hand grabbed the rail out of reflex. And while it helped to balance herself it did not help her books that went tumbling to the ground. Two books slid three steps down.

"Shoot I'm so sorry," the voice immediately said. She looked up to see familiar icy blues. "Elsa."

"Jack," she said in surprise.

A chuckle gained both their attentions. A taller student with short dark hair was looking at them with a grin. "I'll catch you at practice, Jack." His Australian accent thick.

"Later Aster," Jack said with a nod. Aster continued his way down the staircase. Jack followed but only to retrieve the books that had fallen a few steps. "I'm sorry about bumping into you."

Elsa shook her head as she bent down to pick up the books that were near her feet. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

Jack laughed as he handed her the books. "Well, technically I was on the wrong side of the staircase." He motioned toward the inside of the stairwell just as a few students were walking up. The two instantly moved to the corner of the stairwell to avoid the flow of students.

Elsa simply nodded as she glanced at her watch. It was the tail end of lunch and the next class would start in about ten minutes. "Congratulations on the win."

Jack smiled as he ruffled his spiky white hair. "Thanks. Were you at the game?"

Elsa felt her cheeks warm and she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. "No. My sister told me." Anna spent days before the game begging her sister to attend but Elsa was set on staying home to finish a book she couldn't put down.

"Oh. Cool," he seemed to brush off. "Next home game is two weeks from now. Think you'll go?"

"My knowledge on hockey is a bit lacking," Elsa admitted as she watched students walk pass them.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave her a smile. "Hockey is just a bunch of guys hitting around a puck. You just got to know that we need to get the puck in the goal more than the other team." He seemed to have laugh while he talked, like he was teasing the sport.

Elsa hummed in amusement. "I guess my knowledge is not lacking at all." His smile grew and Elsa was beginning to noticed that Jack seemed to smile a lot.

"Well I don't want to make you late for class." There was a pause and Elsa glanced back down at her watch. They had a little over five minutes left. "I would apologize again for bumping into you and well making your books fall but it was worth talking to you." This time his smile seemed lopsided and almost boyish.

Elsa felt her cheeks warm and she wondered if she was blushing. Her eyes made contact with his as she gave him a sincere smile. "It was nice talking to you too, Jack."

The two exchanged a few more words, mainly wishing one another a good day and walked off in opposite directions. Elsa continued her way up the stairs while Jack went down. She peered over the rail, catching a glimpse of his messy white hair before returning her attention in front of her. She did not need her books falling a second time, although she did have to admit it wasn't entirely a bad thing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun Fact: So the whole bit where Jack keeps inviting Elsa to watch a hockey game was out of impulse. When I originally wrote the first chapter, Jack and Elsa never mention hockey. I admit putting it in as a conversation filler and as I wrote this chapter, I've realized it seeped its way into the story (in both scenes with Anna in the cafeteria and Jack in the stairwell). SoOo . . . against my better judgement (since my knowledge of hockey is based of all three Mighty Ducks movies) I will eventually have to write a game scene or work around it somehow. We'll see how that goes haha. Anyways, drop a review it'll help with this muse. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Rain (II) & Blue Hoodie (I)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamswork characters.

 **Author's Note:  
** Thank you L0nes0meWanderer for the Story Alert.

Ele b (Guest) - I tend to not write stories in first person. The words don't seem to flow as easily but I will consider to write a scene or two where the focus will be more on Jack than on Elsa. I'll have to throw some ideas around in my head to figure out what would fit with the story.

Wendystopian - I actually laughed because I didn't realize until you pointed it out . . . This story happens to be very fluffy. Which after some thought, I realized that it probably will be fluffy because I originally did not plan for it to be a story but simply a one-shot. As far as having some drama, it may never start or if there is it will be very minimum. Which for you may be a good or bad thing, but I hope you'll still enjoy the story.

READERS - I actually wrote majority of this scene before I even wrote or thought of Chapter 2. The timing of it all bothers me because I wanted time to have passed each time Jack and Elsa interacted with one another. I didn't want it to seem like they were bumping into one another one day after another or suddenly a part of each other's lives. (I hope that make sense). ANYWAYS, this was a chapter I wanted 'publish' and it would have made little sense to me if I placed it later in the story. Hope you all like it.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 3 - Rain (II) & A Blue Hoodie (I)**

Elsa frowned as she walked out of Arendelle. It was raining. And unlike that one day earlier in the month, she was without a raincoat. It was perfectly cloud free when she left home this morning. She let out another sigh, thankful that it wasn't raining so hard.

Elsa practically jumped when a mess of blue fell on her head and covered her face. She pulled the soft material off as she heard a deep laughter.

"Jack," she flushed in surprise. Ever since their first encounter, he was always sure to greet her in passing and to smile or wave to her from afar. She never got use to the attention especially when Anna began to notice.

The hockey star was smiling, his back pack hanging loosely over his shoulder. "Deja vu, huh?" He nodded toward the falling rain.

"Um, yeah?" Elsa said as she finally observed the object in her hands. She unraveled the ball of fabric, revealing a very familiar blue hoodie. A signature jacket Jack often wore to school.

"You should it put on," Jack said as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

"What?" Elsa said as she looked at him.

"The jacket," the hockey player answered casually. "You'll get wet otherwise."

"What about you?" Elsa answered as she looked at him. Jack had on wind breaker pants and a long sleeve from hockey practice. Far better than her jeans and fitted shirt. "I couldn't." She pushed the hoodie into his arms.

"You'll get drench," Jack pointed out as a cold gust of wind blew in their direction and with it in on slaughter of rain drops. It really did feel like deja vu.

"I'll live," she managed with a small smile before shivering at the cold.

Before she knew it a cloud of blue blocked her view. She felt the familiar feeling of a sweater wrapping around her body and a hood eventually rested over her head. "Jack." She knew she was blushing now as the scent of peppermint and cologne filled her nose.

"I don't have an umbrella but come on, I'll walk you home," Jack said as he stepped out in the rain.

She wanted to argue with him, but his spiky hair was already getting flatten from the rain and his long sleeve was slowly growing darker.

"Ok," Elsa managed to reply as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. She noted that despite having a lean stature, his sweater was still loose on her even with her backpack on.

The walk was quiet, filled with just the light rain drops. They made it down the block before Elsa spoke. "You don't have to walk me all the way. You'll get soak if you do."

"I'll be soak either way," Jack said with a reassuring smile.

Elsa frowned. She had a feeling it was a battle she was not going to win. "How was practice?" she asked, deciding to make an effort to keep a conversation with him.

"Exhausting," Jack chuckled. "But good." Elsa simply smiled at the response. "Were you doing homework in the library again?"

"Yes," Elsa hummed in agreement as she played with the hood. She fixed it so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "I like the atmosphere the library has . . quiet and calm." She smiled before letting out a quiet laugh. "I love my sister and all but doing any work at home is nearly impossible."

Jack laughed. "Tell me about it."

"I'm guessing you have siblings?" Elsa curiously asked as she turned her head toward him in interest. The hood inched back, allowing the rain to hit her face.

"Just one sister. She's in the 7th grade," Jack shared, a fond look on his face.

"What's her name?" The rain falling a little faster causing the two to walk a little quicker.

"Emma," he answered as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Pretty name," Elsa commented with a small smile as a fairly big rain drop hit her face.

First one, then two, and all of a sudden it began to pour. "Come on! We're almost there!" Jack shouted as he grabbed her hand. Elsa nearly stumbled as he pulled her into a run. She focused on balancing and not falling but eventually heard his laughter. She found herself smiling as they ran down the street and up the driveway.

They huddled close to the front door. The edge of roof barely shielding them from the rain.

Elsa quickly reached into her jean pocket for her key and quickly unlocked the door. "You should come in." She found herself saying. Her hand moved without her really thinking. She wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him inside.

"Thanks," Jack said as the door closed. "And sorry." His eyes at his shoes that were tracking in water and a bit of mud.

Elsa waved it off as she pulled off her shoes and motioned for him to follow. He slipped his shoes off and placed them next hers beside the door. He wiggled his toes and noticed his socks were surprisingly dry. A smirk slipped his lips as he decided to leave his socks on. His blue eyes traveled up just as Elsa pulled his jacket off and removed her backpack.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick smile looking at the hoodie in her hands. "I can dry it." She looked back at him, her cheeks slightly pink. "Um do you want me to dry your long sleeve?"

His shirt was now soaked and clinging to his body. "If you don't mind," Jack said as he placed his bag on the floor next to door and pulled his long sleeve off. The tank top underneath it was damp but he kept it on.

"I'll be back," Elsa said as she took the wet garment into her hands. "Have a seat."

She disappeared into the next room leaving Jack to walk around the living room. His eyes lingering on the picture frames of Elsa as a child along with her sister Anna.

"Cute," he commented with a smirk as he glanced at Elsa who stood by the entrance.

Elsa blushed, "Um, thanks. Would you like hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Jack beamed as he followed her into the kitchen.

The hockey star took a seat on a wooden bar stool, as he quietly watched Elsa fill a kettle with milk and place it on the stove. The only sounds that could be heard was the raindrops that fell on the roof top. She hummed absently to herself as she moved about the kitchen.

Elsa frowned as she opened the cabinet. The mugs were sitting on the top shelf. She leaned against the counter as she stood on her toes. Her fingertips brushing the handle of a mug.

She nearly jumped when she heard a deep chuckle behind her. "Need some help?" She peered over her shoulder to see Jack just a few inches away from her. He smiled warmly as he reached over her to grab to mugs. Her face warmed as his body brushed against hers. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Elsa managed to say, noticing he had yet to move away from her. His hands holding two mugs toward her. "Um, thanks." She turned around to place the mugs behind her and to hide the oncoming blush.

"Elsa! I'm home! Gosh, the rain came out of no where! I'm soaked," Anna announced, her voice growing closer. "Oh. You have a guest."

Elsa blushed as Jack stepped back. Her sister giving her a wide smile. "Anna this is Jack. Jack, my sister Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna," Jack greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Nice to meet you too Jack. My sister talks about-"

"I'm going to change," Elsa interrupted with a pointed look at her sister. "You should change too, Anna or you'll catch a cold. Excuse us Jack."

Not waiting for a response, Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her upstairs.

"I do not talk about him," hissed Elsa once they reached the second floor. "You're the one who always brings him up."

"Only because I know you're too shy to talk about him yourself," Anna pointed out as she followed Elsa into her room.

"What is there to talk about?" Elsa asked as she opened her closet looking for a sweater to wear.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe how one of the hottest guys at school has taken in interest in you?" Anna pointed out.

"He's just friendly," Elsa argued as she pulled out a turquoise long sleeve turtle neck.

"Is it that hard for you to admit that he could possibly like you?"

"If you have to know 'yes' it is," Elsa quickly retorted.

"Oh come on Elsa. You should hear how guys at school talk about you," Anna whined as she looked at her sister.

"I don't think I want to know," Elsa replied her eyes slightly wide and her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Go and change." She ushered Anna out of her room. "I'm making hot chocolate. Come downstairs when you're done."

Not waiting for a response, Elsa closed her door and sighed. She pulled off her wet clothes and slipped on the warm turtle neck and a pair of black leggings. She could hear the kettle whistling by the time she walked down the staircase.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized as she appeared in the kitchen. Jack simply smiled, waving off her comment. She lifted the kettle and poured the hot milk into the mugs. "Thanks for getting a mug for Anna."

"I thought she would like one as well," Jack commented as he watched Elsa pull out two chocolate bars from the pantry.

"My sister absolutely loves chocolate," Elsa shared fondly as she broke pieces of chocolate and dropped them in each mug.

"So does mine," Anna added as she came bouncing into the kitchen. She smiled at Jack and took a seat next to him. Jack chuckled. "By the way, that was an awesome shot last week."

"Thanks," Jack smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you a fan of hockey?"

"More like a fan of Kristoff," teased Elsa, which earned a glare and blush from her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna just about hissed causing her older sister to laugh as she continued to stir the melting chocolate.

Jack smiled widely. "Are you two dating?" He chuckled because he knew what it felt like to tease a little sister. "Cute."

"No," blushed Anna as she avoided eye contact with the hockey player. She coughed before turning her attention back to him, her eyes curious and determine. "Speaking of dating . ."

Elsa immediately placed a mug in front of Anna and Jack. "You should drink before the hot chocolate gets cold." It was more of a command than a suggestion as she gave her sister a pointed look.

Anna smiled innocently as she picked up her mug. "Thanks Els." Elsa simply nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"This is good," Jack commented, his eyes were wide with excitement. The two Winter sisters turned to look at him as he brought the mug to his lips and proceeded to drink his hot chocolate again.

"Elsa makes the best hot chocolate," Anna complimented as she placed her mug back down. "Warm milk and bars of chocolate. You'll have to come back when we have whip cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"Sounds good. Count me in," Jack answered as he smiled, stealing a quick glance at Elsa who felt her cheeks warm at the attention.

The three talk idly of school and hockey. Elsa clarified that Kristoff and Anna were simply best friends and that Anna actually enjoyed watching hockey. Elsa began to notice that Jack and Anna were similar in character; cheerful, friendly, and easy to talk to.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Oh. I better go. I need to pick up my sister." He stood up and gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate.

"Let me get you your long sleeve and hoodie," Elsa said as she moved around the counter and toward the laundry room. She opened the dryer and frowned as she touched hoodie. It was still damp.

* * *

Jack was at the front door putting on his shoes when she found him. "Sorry, your hoodie is still wet." She had both his long sleeve and hoodie, one in each hand.

Jack reached over and grabbed his long sleeve. "You can hold onto my hoodie. The rain has let up. I should be fine." He put on his long sleeve as he said this.

Elsa frowned and moved to grab her light blue umbrella. It rested in a tall box with three other umbrellas. "At least take my umbrella."

"Deal," Jack smiled as he slung on his backpack and took the umbrella.

"Thanks again for walking me home."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate. I may never be able to drink hot chocolate anywhere else now," he chuckled as she blushed. "I'll see you at school."

"Bye," Elsa waved as Jack opened the umbrella and jogged down the driveway.

"SoOo," Anna sang as she appeared beside her. The two sisters stood within the door frame as Jack waved one last time before disappearing from view. "Rain falls also bring blue hoodies."

"Shut up, Anna," Elsa as she bumped her hip against her sister causing Anna to burst out laughing.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! Please drop a review. I'm open to ideas since I had not intended to make this a multi-chapter story. As far as Elsa eventually attending a hockey game, I've been going back and worth as to whether Arendelle High will win or lose. Which will be interesting on either accounts especially since I mentioned that the team is undefeated. Hmmmm . . . .


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue Hoodie (II)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney and Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you LeahMineStar, Kimchee2222, jaffa3, and NightCrow712 for the Favorite, Story Alert, Author Alert, or/and Review!

Shortest chapter yet but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 4 - Blue Hoodie (II)**

Elsa stopped in front of her locker as she glanced down the hallway. She was waiting for Jack to arrive to school. She had his blue hoodie neatly folded and tucked into the hood in her arms. She realized that holding his signature sweater made her heart race and not for the reasons her sister would probably think. She did not want the attention it could bring or for anyone to assume a thing.

"You look like you might have a panic attack," Anna lightly teased as she approached her sister.

"If he doesn't come soon, I think I will," Elsa answered honestly as she looked back down the hallway before letting out a sigh. She turned around and opened her locker door. She placed the hoodie on top of her books.

Anna laughed quietly. "I think you're over reacting." Elsa raised an eyebrow as Anna raised her hands up in defense.

"Hey, this is coming from me. You know, your sister who over reacts about everything?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I just want to return his hoodie without anyone thinking anything is going on between us."

"Do you really think—" Anna started before Elsa gave her a look. "Oh ok. People talk. It never bothered you before."

"It never involved anyone else but myself," Elsa pointed out because she really could care less what people thought of her. She just did not want people to talk about Jack at her own expense. "Point taken," Anna answered. "Oh here comes your prince charming."

"Stop calling him that," frowned Elsa as she glanced down the hall to see Jack walking toward his locker.

"Do you prefer white knight in shining armor?" Anna teased with a smile.

"I prefer Jack," Elsa said as she opened her locker door and glanced back down the hall. Anna began to snicker at her words. "You're taking my words out of context."

"You said—," Anna giggled and teased.

"Good-bye Anna," Elsa said as she pulled out the hoodie, closed her locker door and spun her lock.

She could hear Anna laughing and wishing her a good day as she walked away. Elsa weaved through the hallway. He caught sight of her before she could reach him. He closed his locker and met her half way down the hall.

"Morning," Jack greeted as he flashed her one of his smiles.

"Good morning," Elsa smiled as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The hallway was beginning to fill with students and she was hoping no one took noticed of them. "I have your hoodie." She held up the hoodie and felt a little silly at stating the obvious. "Thank you again for letting me use it."

Jack chuckled. "No problem."

RING!

She felt someone bump into her shoulder as students began to make their way to class.

"Shoot, I gotta get to class. I'm sorry. Do you mind holding on to it?" Jack asked, he was already looking pass her.

"Wait. What?" Elsa questioned in a bit of a shock. She noticed as Jack shifted his weight back and forth from each leg.

Jack gave her an apologetic look as he pointed out the letterman jacket that he was already wearing. A binder, textbook, and note book tucked under his arm. No back pack. "Sorry. I have this exam." He glanced down the hallway. He mumbled something about his backpack still being wet and not wanting to lose his hoodie. His words were rushed and distracted.

"Yeah. Sure," Elsa found herself saying because she knew what it felt like to have a exam and Jack had done nothing but go out of his way to help her. Holding onto his jacket a little while longer was the least she could do.

"Great. Thanks. Have a good day Elsa!" Jack beamed. He didn't wait for a response as he jogged right pass her toward his class.

Another student bumped into her shoulder as she glanced down at the blue hoodie. She quickly made her way to class. As she walked she swung her back pack in front of her and stuffed the blue hoodie inside. Elsa sighed as she zipped up her back pack, it seems she would have to deal with her racing heart for a little while longer.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading. I have about three more chapters in mind but none of which leads to a rightful end. So suggestions are welcome. Drop a review as it lets me know people are reading and are looking forward to an update. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 - Hockey Game

**Dlsclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamswork characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank You Princessofcupcakes, Guest, CastielOfHell, 05seepat, Zucchini999, fadake1234, Strikestar, Naomi92, , HHH2001, avatre06, & Joelle98 for the Favorites, Alerts, & Reviews! It is so encouraging to receive all the notifications for these things.

Wendystopian - Thank you for your review. I'm glad to hear you prefer fluffy stories. I'm beginning to think that this story will be filled with lots of fluff (some of which will be rather cliche haha). And thanks for the comment on the blue hoodie. I actually like it even if it seems cheesy. Jack and Elsa's relationship will continue to be slow and gradual. I think you'll notice in this chapter, Elsa seems a little more comfortable with talking to Jack. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and like this chapter.

Joelle98 - Thank you for your review! I wasn't entirely sure if I kept the characters in character but I try. I obviously fell in love with their personalities in the movies, so I try to keep it the same when I write. I have no intentions to have any cuss words in this story (as I never if not rarely use vulgar language in my writing) so you can have that to look forward to. =) As for other stories, there is a multi-chapter Jelsa story I have been writing for over a year now. It was something I've been meaning to post on FF but I'm still trying to work out the ending. This story was actually just to get my muse out. So I'm thankful and surprised at how taken it is by others. Anyways this may be more sharing than you would have wanted. Anyways, I hope this chapter remains in your liking.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 5 - Hockey Game**

Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear for what felt like the hundred time. She felt extremely out of place. Her hand moved to touch her hair again but she stopped a few inches from the platinum locks. She pulled her right hand back and clasped it with her left, and placed her hands on her lap.

"Hey you ok?" Anna asked softly as she gently nudged Elsa's shoulder with her own.

Elsa let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. You know. Just not my scene."

Anna smiled encouragingly as she slid her arm around her sister's arm. "It'll be fun. I promise." She squeezed her sister and Elsa smiled.

"Awesome seats!" a deep voiced complimented. The two sisters turned around to see their cousin and her boyfriend. The four exchanged greetings as Rapunzel and Eugene sat in the row above them.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Elsa," Rapunzel smiled as she leaned toward them.

"Yeah. You picked a good game to watch. We're up against Wesalton," Eugene shared as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "They've only lost twice this season."

"Ugh," Anna gagged as she rolled her eyes at the mention of their rival school. "By the way, Eugene. I'm surprised you don't play hockey." Elsa looked over her shoulder at Eugene. He was a little of a show boat, so it did seem unusual that he wouldn't want to play the sport Arendelle was well known for.

The junior laughed as he ran his hand through his brown hair. "Lacrosse is more of my sport. Besides our seasons tend to overlap."

"That and Eugene can barely ice skate," giggled Rapunzel as her cousins smiled at the shared fact.

"Hey," Eugene huffed as he crossed his arms. The girls laughed just as the announcer boomed on the PA system.

"Welcome to Arendelle High!"

Anna squealed in excitement, Rapunzel clapped, and Eugene leaned forward in anticipation. Elsa smiled at their enthusiasm and turned her attention to the ice rink.

* * *

Elsa did have to admit watching hockey was rather fun. She owed a lot of to Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene. The three were so vocal and spirited throughout the game that Elsa was widely amused. Their enthusiasm helped loosen her nerves and while she was not shouting alongside them, she did cheer with the rest of the school and jumped up each time they scored.

The Junior Varsity team won 7-5. Anna was ecstatic. Kristoff had a good game. He scored a point and stole the puck three times. When Elsa returned from the bathroom during the intermission the Varsity team was skating onto the rink for warm ups.

"Jack's jersey number is 21," Anna pointed out just as he skated pass them.

Elsa simply nodded her head but felt her cheeks grow warm. Aside from Anna constantly asking if she would go to a game, Jack was the only other reason why she was there. He walked her home in the rain twice now. She felt that least she could do was attend a hockey game, since he seemed to invite her half the time they talked.

Watching Kristoff had been fun. Watching Jack was exhilarating. People were not exaggerating when they said Jack was a star hockey player. He was extremely fast and rather agile on the ice. Not to mention he could manipulate the puck with his hockey stick with ease as he raced across the ice. Elsa was impressed to say the least.

"I wonder if you could out skate him," Anna giggled as she leaned against her sister. The game was half way through the 2nd quarter. Arendelle leading 2 to 1.

Elsa laughed. "I don't think I'm that fast." Her eyes were following Jersey #21. The game was always a tad bit more exciting when he was on the ice.

"I bet you could beat him," Anna said anyways, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Elsa smirked as she peeked at her sister from the corner of her eye. She was about to respond when Jack stole the puck and was skating toward the goal. Both girls cheered at the excitement and eventually lost track of their conversation.

Eugene was right it was a good game. At the end of 4th quarter the score was tied 3-3. Overtime was agonizing. Wesalton did not give Jack any leeway and try as he might he got no where near the puck. For the first time in the season Arendelle's Hockey Varsity Team lost.

* * *

When the game ended, Anna asked Elsa if they could wait for the players. She wanted to congratulate Kristoff on the win. So there they stood amongst other students, waiting outside of the hockey rink.

"Oh! There he is," Anna smiled as she stood on her tippy toes and waved. "Kristoff!"

The blonde heard her immediately and gave her a wave. He walked toward them and Anna practically jumped on him.

"Congratulations!" Anna shouted as she hugged her best friend.

Kristoff laughed, "Thanks." He hugged her back and pulled away. "Hey Elsa. I see Anna finally convinced you to come. So how was it?"

"A lot more enjoyable than I imagined," Elsa answered honestly with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kristoff smiled as he adjusted his duffle bag.

"Oh! I see Jack," Anna voiced excitedly.

"Anna," Elsa quickly warned but it was too late.

"Jack!" Anna practically jumped as she waved her arm in the air.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed, but her sister simply smiled at her.

Elsa glared but it was a lost cause. His icy blues caught hers. His eyes widen a bit before a smile slowly appeared on his face. He changed the direction of his steps and was making his way to the trio.

"Hey," Jack greeted just as he stopped a few feet from them.

Anna gave him a quick 'hello' before shoving Kristoff on the side. The blonde barely managed to say 'hi' as Anna dragged him a few yards away, shouting that they were going to get a drink from the water fountain. Anna smiled innocently as Elsa shot her a quick glare.

Elsa felt her cheeks warm. She did not want Jack to misinterpret the actions of her sister. "Hi," Elsa finally greeted as she turned to look at him.

"You came," he smiled, his voiced filled with both amusement and surprise.

"I did," Elsa replied with a smile. "It was a good game." She paused. Pouted for a second before offering him a weak smile. "I'm sorry about the loss though."

"Yeah. I am too." She noticed the quick frown that graced his lips and a tinge of sadness in his eyes. A second or two passed. She bit her lip. Not quite sure what to say. He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a short laugh. "But losing is a great way to learn from our mistakes and to get better." Elsa smiled at his optimism. "So think you'll come back and watch another game."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. She quietly laughed as she shared, "I don't know. My cousin's boyfriend said I might be a jinx. First game. First lost."

Jack frowned, "I hardly doubt it." It took a second before his eyes lit up. "Tell you what. If you come to the next home game, I promise that we'll win."

Elsa raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Are you saying if I don't go to the next game that our team will lose?"

Jack chuckled. "No. I'm saying if you're there. We will definitely win."

Elsa hummed in thought. "I think you should win whether I'm there or not."

"I think so too but I think you should be there to see it," Jack encouraged as Elsa wondered where exactly their conversation was going.

"JACK!"

The two turned toward the direction of the voice. A mix of students and hockey players waved at him from a few yards away.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Jack said as he ruffled his hair. "My friends are waiting."

Elsa looked down at her watch. "It's OK. We have to go too. My parents are expecting us to be home by now." She looked back up at him and offered him a smile. "Even with the loss you did great tonight. I can see why our school speaks so highly of you."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he gave her a lopsided smile. "Hockey is a team effort . . . but thanks. I hope to see you at the next game." He didn't wait for her to answer. It was a generous way of not having her respond to his comment.

Who knew losing a game would lead to the possibility of attending another game.

* * *

 **AN:** After going back and forth with whether the Vars team would win or lose, I went with the Varsity losing. I figured it would make for a better conversation between Jack and Elsa. Suggestions are still welcome as I have about three to four more chapters in mind with no real end (haha . . seriously though). I want to thank everyone for reading! My life is about to get busy but I hope to keep this story updated as often as possible. Drop me a review!


	6. Chapter 6 - Jay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Dreamworks or Disney characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you Schizophrenia skeletons, Cutierose707, Live-Laugh-Love12535, Avigails, askousen44, Joelle98, monkeyz2, Bobnumber2, Gunned Down Roses, Snugglepuffle, 19jenny91, MaidenAlice, one-stupid-lamb, xcountry, xTessxoxo, TheLuckyBunny, Jelsamaleval, shadowstar618, and Dolphin02 for the story alerts, author alerts, and favorites!

Joelle98 - Thank you for the review and the Author Alert!

Honesty606 - Thank you for the review, author and story alert. I'm glad you like how the characters are set. I do too, so I can only hope others like it as well.

Kimchee2222 - Thank you for your review! And thank you for your suggestions. I have thought about a scene at an ice rink for Jack and Elsa. Hopefully it'll be to your liking once my thoughts become words. As for Elsa interacting with Aster (and Jack's friend) is a nice idea. I'll try to work something in.

Guest - Thank you!

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 6 - Jay**

It was over four years ago.

Jack was a wreck as he ripped his beanie off his head and ruffled his hair in frustration. His eyes frantically searching.

"Oh man," he cried under his breath. His fingers once again ran through his hair. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Dude. Relax," Aster replied as he clasped Jack's shoulder. "Why don't we split up? I'll look around here and you head toward the park. I'll meet you at the ice rink."

"Yeah. Alright. Thanks," Jack managed to say as he walked away. His eyes still looking as he pulled his beanie back over his head.

Jack frowned as he stuck his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He scanned the groups of people. The park was fairly crowded but he saw no sign of his sister.

Jack quicken his pace into a jog as he got closer to the ice rink. Emma had been begging him all morning to go ice skating. Perhaps she was there. He leaned over the railing and peered onto the rink for familiar pig tails and a pink beanie. It took a few seconds before he heard a well known cry.

Jack began moving toward the entrance of the rink as he eyes scanned for his sister. His heart nearly broke as he found her, sitting on the ice near the wall. Tears slowly falling from her face. Jack quickly paid for a pair of hockey skates. He returned his attention to his sister who was now rubbing her eyes, tears still falling. Jack pulled off his shoes and swiftly laced up his skates. His eyes rarely leaving his sister. When his skates touched the ice he nearly froze.

A platinum blonde with a white beanie and white jacket was bending down in front of his little sister. She looked just about his age. He watched as she held out her hand with a smile. He skated toward the pair as Emma give the girl a small smile before taking her hand. The platinum blonde rose to her full height and carefully pulled the younger girl to her feet a few seconds after. He could see the two exchange a few words before Emma let out a giggle. Her eyes eventually catching his just as she looked pass the older girl.

"Jay!" the third grader called out in excitement. Emma lunged toward him but quickly lost her balance.

"Em," Jack said as he quickly skated, in hopes to catch her.

"Whoa. Easy there," the platinum blonde said as she quickly caught Emma before she could topple onto the ice. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Em. I was looking all over for you," Jack said just as he stood just a foot away from the two.

Emma pouted. Her hand still holding the platinum blonde's. "You promised we could go ice skating! You took so long sledding and then you wanted to have a snowball fight."

Jack frowned in embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry. You really scared me, Em. I thought I lost you." His frown deepened.

Emma looked down at her skates. Her hand tightening around the hand of the older girl. "I'm sorry."

Jack smiled weakly as he placed his hand on the top of Emma's head. "How about we call it even? I promise to always keep my promises and you promise to never run off again."

"Deal!" Emma smiled as Jack let out a chuckle.

He finally turned his attention to the platinum blonde. "Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"You're welcome," she replied before she smiled down at Emma. "Didn't I tell you? I knew your big brother would find you. Older siblings will always find their little siblings."

Emma nodded her head with a wide smile. "Elsa, this is my brother Jay." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Only Emma called him 'Jay.' It was a nickname she had given him long before she could pronounce 'Jack.' "Jay this is Elsa."

The two exchanged 'hellos' before hearing Elsa's name being called from a a few yards away. "Sorry, my little sister is calling me. It was nice meeting you Emma. And you too Jay."

The Overland siblings watched as Elsa skated toward a strawberry-blonde who was on the verge of falling. The two girls, who Jack assumed were sisters, laughed as Elsa caught the younger girl in her arms.

"Elsa is real pretty isn't she?" Emma commented as she grabbed her brother's hand.

Jack simply laughed. "You're real pretty, Em." His compliment caused her to beam.

* * *

 **A/N:** I ran several ideas in my mind about how Jack knew who Elsa was. I opted to this fluff. I'm a bit stuck at the moment. This was originally meant to be Chapter 07 but since I'm at a block- I figured it didn't matter much if this went up first. Hope to update soon. Thank you again for reading! Please leave a review! =)


	7. Chapter 7 - Note

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Dreamworks and Disney.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you Embryo, aliann410, actor-heroes, booknerdalert, The Solo Song Warrior, TatiCB24, dragongirlz111, directioner4ever747, and lyannemartinez for all the Favorite Adds and Alerts.

Maiden Alice, Dolphin02, Kimchee2222, Guest, Momobear1, Guest - Thank you for all the reviews! It always motivates me to write!

READERS - I apologize for the late update and a short chapter. I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks now. I kept hoping something more would come to mind that I would fit into these scenes but still nothing. So for now, here is what I have. I hope you enjoy the read. =)

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 7 - Note**

Six days. That was how long it was till the next home game.

Jack was the first player on the ice. As the team took their lap around the rink, Jack kept his attention to the stands. Elsa watched as the hockey player smile and wave towards a few rows down toward her right. An older woman and younger girl waved back. Elsa smiled. It must've been his mother and sister. Jack skated a few more yards and all of a sudden he was smiling and waving at her.

"Oh my gosh! Jack is totally waving at you, Els!" Anna squealed as she tugged on her sister's arm. "Wave back."

Elsa felt her cheeks warm as she sent a quick small wave his way. He flashed her a smile and mouthed what Elsa could only assume was "we're going to win." A laugh escaped her as she smiled at him encouragingly. His smile brighten before he pulled his helmet down and skated off.

* * *

It was another intense game. Jack held true to his word. Arendelle won by one point within the last ten seconds of the fourth quarter.

"Come on Els," begged Anna as they walked down the steps. "Don't you want to congratulate Jack on the win?"

Elsa looked over her shoulder at her sister just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Even if I did, Anna. We can't. Papa and Mama specifically told us to return home once the game ended."

Anna let out a loud sigh as she caught up with her sister. "Ten minutes tops."

Elsa glanced at the ice where both Varsity and JV were skating around in celebration. "I think it'll take longer than just ten minutes, Anna." Anna frowned as Elsa came to a stop. She turned toward her sister. "Hey, I know you want to congratulate Kristoff on the win but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Don't forget how much convincing it took for Papa and Mama to agree to let us go out on a school night."

"Yeah. Ok," sighed Anna as she looked back at the ice. If not for Elsa agreeing to attend the game, Anna knew her parents wouldn't allow her to go alone. "Jack will be looking for you."

"I hardly doubt he will," Elsa replied easily, but she glanced back at the ice anyways. Jack was high-fiving his teammates, a big smile plastered on his face as he did. Anna was right about one thing. She did want to congratulate Jack.

* * *

Jack was exhausted. School had just finished and he was thankful there was no practice. He let out a yawn as he made his way down the hall to his locker. Several students were rushing pass him, probably hoping to catch the first bus out but Jack paid little attention to the student body who were excited about the weekend. He moved sluggishly and even spun the dial to his lock a few times more than needed. The lock eventually clicked unlock and he swung his locker door open. A flash of blue caught his eye as it fell to his feet.

Jack felt his eyes widen in interest as he stared at what appeared to be a blue envelope. Jack bent down and picked up the envelope. He turned it over to see his name written in neat cursive on the front.

Adjusting his backpack, the hockey player flipped the envelope over. He carefully opened the envelope, his curiosity peaking and his mind rather awake. He pulled out a rectangle shaped piece of light blue card stock that seemed to fit perfectly into the envelope. The same neat cursive filled the card, handwriting he was not familiar with.

 _Jack~  
_ _Congratulations on the win. My apologies for not being able to congratulate you last night or today for that matter (as it seems, our paths had not meant to cross). Thank you for your constant kindness and thank you for always encouraging me to attend a hockey game. I am beginning to find the sport to be very enjoyable. I look forward to supporting our school in future games. Continue to do your best and have fun. Have a nice weekend.  
_ _~Elsa_

Jack smiled as he stared at her signature. Elsa still remained to be very kind hearted. The thought did little to surprise him. It was their Sophomore year in high school when he realized they attended the same high school. A friend of his had bumped into another student causing her books and papers to scatter on the floor. He was about to make his way toward his friend Thiana but a platinum blonde was already bending down to pick up the fallen materials. Her appearance looked familiar to him but it took a friend of hers to call her name, for him to realize that this was Elsa; the savior of his little sister.

Still smiling, Jack slipped the note back into the envelope and tucked it safely into his locker. He glanced down the hallway, in the direction of Elsa's locker, even though he had a feeling she had already left for the day.

If there was anything he learned four years ago, it was that kindness can go a very long way.

* * *

 **AN:** I have a few bits and pieces of a few chapters. I'm currently stuck on the next chapter. So I'm hoping for a muse. Please leave a review (no flames) =) It always helps! THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8 - Blue Hoodie (III)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you to strongfrozenfrostelsa, masie al, UnleashImagination-FanFiction, Fulcrum Potter, Cathy Whitlock, and littleartist27 for the Favorites and Alerts.

Thank you Dolphin02, MaidenAlice, frozenfrostelsa, Hooligan, and Cathy Whitlock for the positive reviews! It is always encouraging to know people are enjoying the story and looking forward to updates.

This is by far the shortest chapter, but I like to hope the story will pick up a bit after this and I'll be able to write a chapter that'll exceed at least a thousand words. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Kimcheee2222 this chapter was inspired by your suggestion.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 9 - Blue Hoodie (III)**

The school year had come and went. Elsa glanced back down the hallway towards Jack's locker. She had been looking for him the entire day. She let out a sigh as she glanced back into her locker. The blue hoodie rested neatly on top of the few books left in her locker. She had yet to return it. He adorn his letterman jacket till the end of the season and well after placing second in the championships. She attempted at least thrice to give Jack back his hoodie but failed each time. All for a different reason.

Elsa frowned as she look down the hall once again. Jack was still no where to be seen but she did recognize one of his friends amongst a couple of students. Taking a deep breath, Elsa closed her locker and walked toward the dark hair student.

"Um, excuse me. Aster?" Elsa voiced from a few feet behind the tall junior.

Aster turned around. His eyes widening at her sight. "Elsa, right?" Elsa nodded her head. "What can I do for you sheila?" Aster asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you knew where Jack may be," Elsa answered. She was relieved that none of the students that Aster was talking to was interested in their conversation.

"Jack didn't come to school. His family left today to visit relatives up north," Aster explained as he adjusted his backpack. "Sorry."

"Oh," the platinum blonde found herself responding.

"I'll probably see him when he gets back. Mid-July or something," Aster replied. "Do you need me to tell him anything for you?"

Elsa shook her head. "I just wanted to wish him a nice summer." She smiled politely. She was too embarrassed to tell Aster that she had Jack's blue hoodie and needed to return it to him.

Aster smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thank you," Elsa said with another small smile and turned.

"Hey Elsa." Elsa looked over her shoulder. Aster had a cheeky smile. "I'm sure Jack would wish you a nice summer as well."

Elsa felt her cheeks warm. "Thanks Aster. I hope you enjoy your summer." Aster smiled a thanks as he wished her the same.

* * *

Elsa sat at her bay window, her attention consumed on her current book as soft classical music played in the background.

"You still have Jack's hoodie," her sister voiced from the doorway.

Elsa looked up from her book toward Anna, who was leaning on the door frame. She followed the gaze of her sister to the blue hoodie that was laying neatly at the foot of her bed.

"He left yesterday on a family trip," Elsa explained with a slight frown.

Anna walked into the bedroom as she picked up the hoodie with a grin on her face. "Maybe Jack wants you to have it. You know so you can wear it and think about him during the summer."

"You're being ridiculous Anna," Elsa said as she closed her book.

The younger sister giggled. "I could be right."

"I hardly doubt that you are," Elsa said as she took the blue hoodie from her sister. "No one wears jackets during the summer. Jack probably forgot I have his hoodie."

"Sure. Jack forgot about his favorite blue hoodie that he wore for practically half the school year," Anna humored with a smile.

Elsa made no comment as she opened her closet and pulled out a hanger. She didn't want to think about why Jack seemed to not mind that she had his hoodie for a few months now. Elsa carefully tucked the hanger into the hoodie and hung it beside her jackets and sweaters. She'll return it to Jack once school started up again.

* * *

 **AN:** I was torn about time jumping till the end of the year but I wanted to move the storyline along and for that I feel that I need time to pass. I've tossed around a couple of flashbacks of what may have occurred from the previous chapter and this one. We'll see how that falls into place. Next Chapter will be . . . interesting to say the least. It is definitely an event that I've been contemplating on. ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading and staying till the end to hear my thoughts. Drop a review! It'll help me post sooner rather than later!


	9. Chapter 9 - Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to **LadyTeeTee** , **Daiharuu** , **Sierra Shadow Nightingale** , **ariellemarin** , and **akira aiko** for the story and author alerts/favorites.

Thank you **Silly Stupid Girl** and **Zucchini999** for the reviews!

 **Annanarra** \- Thank you for the review! I apologize for not thanking you when I originally posted this chapter, I'm not sure how I missed your review! I appreciate that you like this High School AU! I've always wanted to write one for Jack and Elsa, but was never sure on the plot. So writing this has been fun since it started off as a one-shot.

 **Dolphin02** \- Thank you for the review as well. I'm amused as to how you commented on the intentions/feelings of Elsa, Jack, and Aster. I'm curious as to how you'll respond to this chapter. Please check the AN on the bottom.

To all my **READERS** thank you for reading!

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 9 - Ice Cream**

It was hot. The entire summer had been filled with hot sunny days. So when Anna suggested that they go out for some ice cream, both Elsa and Kristoff were quick to agree.

The ice cream parlor was fairly crowded, so the trio walked to a nearby park and found shade beneath a tree. Anna cheerfully twirled around as she shared her most recent dream. Kristoff smiled fondly, while Elsa leaned gently against the tree trunk.

"Aw," Anna cried, in mid-spin. Her eyes looking down on sidewalk. Her scoop of ice cream was on the ground and her cone now empty "Seriously?" the strawberry-blonde whined as she watched her ice cream melt.

Kristoff held back a laugh because as sad as the situation was, it was a bit comical. Her sister did warn her to be careful.

Elsa pushed herself off from the tree trunk and toward her sister. "Here, you can have mine," Elsa offered as she handed her double chocolate chip ice cream to her sister. "I'll buy another one."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. Yet despite her words, the younger sister took hold of the ice cream cone and was already licking the ice cream. Elsa laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be back."

The ice cream parlor was just across the street from the park, so it took her just a few minutes to enter the shop. She used the back of her hand to wipe a drip of sweat off her forehead. Elsa smiled in appreciation as the cool air of the ice cream parlor surrounded her. There was a customer before her, so she waited patiently as she peeked at the different tubs of ice cream.

"Elsa?" a voice called from behind her just as she decided to change her original order of double chocolate chip to rocky road.

Elsa turned around to see icy hues. "Jack." She felt herself smile. It took her a second to realize he was not alone. His arm was draped over a brunette just a few inches shorter than him. Her pixie hair filled with highlights.

Jack seemed to follow her gaze, "Sorry. Where are my manners? Elsa this is Vanessa, my girl friend. Vanessa this is Elsa."

"Nice to meet you," the two repeated to one another as they shook hands.

It should not surprise her that Jack has a girlfriend but for some reason it did. She smiled politely nonetheless as she maintained conversation with the couple. "Do you attend Arendelle High?"

"I did. I mean I will," Vanessa said with a smile.

"Vanessa went to Arendelle High her freshmen year. She moved when her dad re-stationed," Jack explained.

"My dad recently deployed. So I'll be staying with my cousin Thiana," Vanessa continued. "I'll be a junior this school year."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," Elsa responded as Vanessa sent her a small smile and a wave of a hand. "But welcome back." The platinum blonde smiled as she glanced over her shoulder. The customer before her had just walked pass the trio. "Excuse me."

Elsa placed her order and while she waited patiently for her ice cream, she did her best not to over hear the laughter and conversation behind her. After placing a dollar in the tip jar, Elsa turned around with her ice cream cone in hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Vanessa and it was nice seeing you, Jack. I hope you two enjoy the remainder of your summer," Elsa said as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It was nice meeting you too Elsa," smiled Vanessa whose arm was no longer wrapped around Jack.

"I hope you have a good summer, Elsa," Jack said with his usual smile.

Elsa smiled one more time before walking out of the ice cream parlor. A strange feeling filled her heart as she crossed the street and her mind felt cloudy with distraction.

"Hey," Anna greeted as she waved her hand in front of her sister. Elsa blinked before looking at the strawberry blonde. "Everything OK?"

"I ran into Jack," Elsa answered as Anna smiled brightly. "And I met his girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Anna nearly shouted.

Elsa returned her attention back to her rocky road.

* * *

Elsa laid on her queen-size bed, staring at her ceiling. Snowflakes dangled from fishing line above her head. Before she was in high school, Elsa learned to make snowflakes out of paper. She taught Anna who was extremely fascinated and the two spent an entire weekend making snowflakes. The two hung their best ones in each of their rooms.

Knock Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

"Come in," Elsa called out. Anna had knocked the same rhythm since she was five.

"Hey," Anna smiled weakly as she slowly closed the door behind her. "You OK?"

Elsa turned over as she looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

The strawberry blonde shrugged as she walked toward her older sister. She paused for a second before climbing into the queen size bed. Elsa had returned to laying on her back just as Anna laid down beside her. "I mean I know I tease you all the time about Jack but you never did say if you ever liked him."

The two sisters were staring at their homemade snowflakes. The room quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't think I knew I liked Jack until today," Elsa finally answered, her voice quiet.

Anna turned to her side to look at her older sister. The platinum blonde continued to stare at the snowflakes. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister as best as she could. Elsa let out a quiet and short laugh as she placed her hands on Anna's arm, giving them a squeeze.

"Want some more ice cream?" Anna offered because she was not use to being the one to comfort. It was usually the other way around.

Elsa tilted her head as she glanced at the strawberry blonde. Her eyes with a slight glisten. "Sure."

* * *

 **AN:** I have to confess, I had not originally planned for this chapter when I decided to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter story. Yet, as I started to think about Jack and Elsa (both separately and together) . . . I knew I wanted them to grow as characters (people) and this particular idea formed. So I allowed the muse to bite and had wrote this a few weeks back. It makes me sad but it has to be one of my favorite chapters so far (mainly because of the scene with Elsa and Anna).

If you had noticed in the Chapter title, I mentioned it possibly being an out-take. As I draft out future chapters-I do realize that it shifts the story and not to mention the dynamics between Jack and Elsa. I'm not quite sure if I want to commit to it but as I play with a few ideas and write down a couple of words-the more I accept this particular incident. I'm both curious and scared to hear what you all have to say but I am confident enough to tell you that this will ultimately end a JELSA and will avoid too much drama and angst.

FUN FACT: In reading more about **Rise of the Guardians** I've learned that Toothiana has a sister named Vanish. When I had the idea of having Jack in a relationship, it took me a long time to decide who it would be. It didn't seem right that he date someone unkind, sassy, and selfish. I thought about Toothiana but idea of them already being friends then dating only to break up in the end made me feel bad even if it meant Jack with Elsa. So when I tumbled across Vanish, I thought instead of sister, I would make her Thiana(Tooth)'s cousin, Vanessa (Vanish).

Thank You once again for sharing this story with me. I look forward to your reviews (no flames) and in posting the next chapter, which is currently in the works.


	10. Chapter 10 - Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you **Sraaa** , **Lyella626** , **AnaScigliani** , **SecretArtLotus** , **Pangur Ban1022** , **sydvan23** , **mardans** , **Armed Truth** , **platinumheart021** , **alexnicolequintero** , **AliceInNeverland95** , **RaiEls23** , **12** , **skyjadeprincess** , , and **3catsdog** for the Adding & Favoriting!

 **Dolphin02 -** Thank you for your review! I was happy to see how pleased you were with interaction Elsa had with Anna and Vanessa (Vanish). I purposely left Jack out but will be seeing more of him in future chapters.

 **Annanarra** \- Thank You! Sorry for the lack of Jelsa in this chapter but there'll definitely be some in the next chapter!

 **Lyella626 -** Thank you for the review! I'm doing my best to develop the characters, so I appreciate you liking their progression (not to mention the rain-hoping to tie that back in).

 **sanaa11** \- I'm still a little surprised that I kept the idea of Jack having a girlfriend, but I think it'll push for some character growth. I like to hope it'll make a little more sense too as the story continues.

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 10 - Heart**

There was less ice cream consumption as the summer days passed. Sadness was an emotion unwelcome and rare in her life, so to have it harbor within her bothered Elsa. Anna took those moments to use wordplay.

 _"You OK?" Anna gently asked. It was late. The two sat huddled under a blanket watching a sappy romantic comedy. Anna was never fond of horror movies and Elsa refused to watch a comedy that lacked a substantial storyline. The sisters were not interested in any of the new action movies, so it left romance._

 _Elsa gave a sister a quick glance before returning her attention back to the television screen. She frowned. "For the most part."_

 _"You know, it's suppose to hurt," Anna voiced quietly. "That's why people call it a crush." Elsa managed a weak smile._

After a few more days, the two sisters talked the emotions through. It helped Elsa to be rational despite Anna encouraging her that not all feelings needed reason.

 _"I barely know him," Elsa shared one afternoon. The conviction was not nearly as convincing as it was a few months back._

 _"That's a poor excuse," Anna pointed out._

 _"You can't fall in love with someone you barely know," reasoned the platinum blonde._

 _"Are we talking about love now?" Anna teased, causing Elsa to narrow her eyes. The subject was no longer as sensitive as it once been._

 _"You know what I mean, Anna," Elsa scolded as she looked away. She still had a difficult time referring to Jack as a crush. Saying that she liked him had been far easier for some reason. No title. Just feelings._

 _The strawberry blonde giggled. "You're the one who mentioned love." A few more giggles. Elsa let out a sigh as she looked at her sister. The giggling slowly died. "I think you know Jack well enough. You wouldn't like him otherwise."_

 _Elsa hummed in thought. "Jack is a good guy."_

 _"A guy worthy enough to be your crush, sis," Anna added. Elsa remained quiet._

And after a while, the feeling was just a fond memory. Days, then weeks, and summer ended.

* * *

"You ready?" Anna asked with an encouraging smile.

"For the hundredth time, Anna. I'm fine." Elsa rolled her eyes but gave her sister a smile of appreciation.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Good because here he comes."

Elsa looked up to see Jack walk down the hall of Arendelle High. She felt as if her heart skip a beat and drop and then nothing. One second. Two seconds. Then blue hues met blue, followed by pearly whites and a wave. Elsa felt herself smile back.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry for a super short chapter! I have the next chapter practically finished and was about to finalize it so I could post it, but realized I needed to shed a little light on some of healing Elsa went through. I'll be posting a much longer chapter hopefully by the weekend. Drop a bunch of reviews and I'll work at posting by Friday, ha! Sorry for the lack of appearance from Jack. You can look forward to him being in Chapter 11. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Autumn Leaves (I)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks character.

 **Author's Note** : Thank to all my readers! I really appreciate your interest in this story. I apologize in advance for any careless errors. I was making it a point to post this chapter before calling it a night, and will make corrections soon. HAPPY READING!

 **Dolphin02** \- Thanks for the quick reviews! I really appreciate it! Your reviews always motivate me to update quicker! I appreciate sisterly moments every now and then  & I like to think Elsa is better now too. (I can't seem to write her as overly emotional or sad, I picture her being vulnerable to such things but strong in handling them).

 **Guest** \- Your review made me realize I have left Jack out a lot these past several chapters. You'll be happy to read that he is very much present in this chapter.

 **Guest** \- In reference to Chapter 9. I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but Jack does have a girlfriend. I like to think in due time it'll make sense and fall into place.

 **fadake123** \- Thank you for your review. Simple but appreciated. I feel the same way toward Elsa at that point in the story.

 **Small546** \- Thank you for your encouraging review! I've contemplated writing a fanfic about Jack and Elsa with powers but I've never gotten very far. (Only one muse that I drabbled on, has Elsa with powers but Jack without) I do like focusing on them as people and I'm pleased to know that you think people can relate to Elsa at some level. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 11 - Autumn Leaves**

Elsa liked autumn. She liked that the hot sunny days of summer were becoming cool and breezy. She especially liked when the leaves in the trees begin to turn shades of red, orange, and brown. It was still too early though for the leaves to change color and to fall onto the ground. The leaves were for the most part still green.

Elsa stepped out of Arendelle High just as a gust of wind blew pass her. She turned to watch a few leaves dance by her.

"Hey Elsa," a voice greeted from behind and it really did feel like deja vu except there was no rain.

Elsa turned around, this time clearly aware of who was standing behind her. "Hi Jack." The words flowing easily from her lips; having greeted him during passing several times since school started.

"Let me guess. You were studying in the library?" Jack said with a smile. "Should it worry me that the school year just started and I have yet to do any studying?"

Elsa let out a short laugh. "I was reading. So I suppose you have nothing to worry about." The silver hair boy let out a exaggerated sigh before smiling cheekily. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "I know hockey season is not until a few months from now, so what were you up to?"

"It seems you've been brushing up on some hockey facts," Jack teased and Elsa felt her cheeks warm. She used this moment to pull her gaze away for a second. His kindness and charism still had a affect on her. "I ran a couple of laps on the track with some of the guys from the team."

Elsa nodded her head and their conversation fell silent. "I should be heading home." It was a bit strange. All the other times the two stood on the very same steps, Jack had insisted on walking her home. Today there was no reason for him to offer.

"I'll walk with you," Jack said just as Elsa took the first step down. She paused for a split second before continuing her descent down the stairs. "I mean up until we have to split."

Elsa nodded her head as she spared him a quick glance. It took just a few strides before Jack fell into step with hers.

"How was your summer?" Jack asked once he caught up to her.

"It was nice. I spent a lot of time with my family and I managed to read several books that I put off during the school year," Elsa answered just as they stopped at the cross walk just as a car drove pass. She didn't mention that she also spent part of the summer getting over her crush for him.

Jack let out a quiet chuckle, earning a gaze from the platinum blonde. "You're quite the book worm aren't you?"

Elsa felt her face warm. She wasn't sure how to take his comment. She looked back at the cross walk and stepped onto the road. Jack stopped his laughter and quicken his steps to catch up.

"I didn't mean—"

Elsa bit the bottom of her lip. She hated how awkward she was making things. "I know. How was your summer?" Elsa interrupted instead.

Jack let out a quiet sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was fun. I got to visit my family up north. My uncle owns a toy shop. He sales all kinds of toys but he specializes in making wooden toys. Every summer, he lets Emma and I help make some."

Elsa smiled at the thought. "That sounds nice. What kind of toys did you make?"

Jack tilted his head in thought. "A few doll houses, some toy cars and trains. Before we left, I managed to make a airplane." Jack laughed. "That was a lot harder than I thought. I've gotten real good at carving animals though."

"Wooden animals?" Elsa repeated in curiosity. Carving wooden toys was not a common hobby.

Jack nodded his head. "Animals were the first things my uncle taught me to carve."

"What kind of animals can you carve?" she asked, as he glanced at her with a smile. She was genuinely interested.

The hockey player scratched his head, as if to jog his memory. "A whole bunch. Mostly tundra and arctic sort of animals because of where my uncle lives. Polar bears, orcas, seals, walruses, wolves."

"The snowshoe hare?" questioned Elsa as Jack paused in thought.

Jack chuckled, "That's a specific animal that most don't even know about." Elsa felt her face warm. "But I do know how to carve one. Emma says it has to be one of the best animal sI can carve." The platinum blonde smiled. "Are snowshoe hares your favorite animal?"

Elsa shrugged as she pulled her gaze from him. "I'm fascinated at how their fur color changes to white during winter." Jack nodded, a small smirk tugged at his lips. "I also think snowshoe hares are cute."

His smile widen. "Arctic foxes also have coats that change to white during the winter."

"Arctic foxes are also cute," added Elsa with a smile. This time Jack laughed.

Elsa peered from the corner of her eye as Jack laughed and felt herself smile. She was glad that she could still talk to him without feeling what she denied as a heartbreak (Anna's word choice, not hers). It also helped that she truly liked Vanessa.

x x x

 _ **Flashback to First Day of School**_

 _"Elsa!" a voiced called from behind her._

 _Elsa and Anna turned around to see a brunette hair girl with colorful highlights rushing toward her._

 _"Vanessa, hi" Elsa said in a bit of surprise but with a smile._

 _"Hi. Oh, wow I'm so glad to see a familiar face," Vanessa said with a look of relief and flushed cheeks._

 _Elsa felt her eyes soften. Although Vanessa attended Arendelle High as a freshmen, Elsa realized she would only know a about a quarter of juniors and possibly a handful of seniors. "Are you enjoying your first day so far?"_

 _"Yeah," smiled Vanessa then glanced around the cafeteria with a nervous laugh. "I just didn't imagine lunch being so chaotic."_

 _"I can show you where Jack normally eats," Elsa offered as she glanced toward the lunch tables._

 _"Would you? That would be great," Vanessa replied with smile and what appeared to be another look of relief._

 _It took a second for Elsa to realize that Anna had been staring at the two the entire time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Vanessa. This is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Vanessa," Elsa introduced, using her hands to gesture toward the two girls._

 _"Hi," Anna waved with a smile._

 _"Hi," Vanessa replied as she looked glanced back and forth between the two sisters. "You two have some strikingly familiar resemblance."_

 _Anna and Elsa exchanged looks with a smile. Not many could see their similarities. The three continued their small talk as they bought their lunch._

 _"Jack should be . . ." Elsa's voiced trailed as she searched the cafeteria in the area she would typically see him sitting. A mess of silver white hair. "Right there." She pointed toward a table several yards away._

 _"Thanks Elsa. I really appreciate all the help," Vanessa thanked. "And it was nice meeting you Anna."_

 _"I'm glad to have helped," Elsa smiled._

 _"It was nice meeting you too," Anna responded with a smile._

 _"You two sure, you don't want to sit with us?" the brunette offered as she glanced back at Jack and his group of friends._

 _"Perhaps another time. Our cousin is expecting us," Elsa answered. "Thank you though."_

 _Vanessa nodded her head, gave a wave, another word of 'thanks,' and walked off._

 _"It would be easier to hate her," whispered Anna just as Vanessa was out of hearing range._

 _Elsa felt her eyes slightly narrow at Anna out of disappointment. It lasted for a just a second before she grinned. "I like her. Jack and Vanessa make a good pair."_

 _Anna sighed but grinned back. "You're right." Her sister always was so selfless, always found happiness in the happiness of others._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

x x x

Anna may have been right about it being easier to hate Vanessa. That route may work for some but not for Elsa. The fact Vanessa was a great person and liking her for it made things a lot easier. It made the entire situations seemed right. Jack deserved to date someone friendly, caring, and cheerful. Vanessa seemed to fit that with ease. And while Elsa may have felt a tinge of sadness, she also felt happy for Jack.

"Where's Vanessa?" Elsa asked just as Jack had quieted down.

"At cheerleading practice," Jack answered as he stuck his hands in the jeans of his pants. Elsa smiled. Cheerleading seemed to be the appropriate extracurricular activity for Vanessa.

It took her a while before she noticed they were a block away from her house. "Did we pass the street?" Jack looked at her in a bit of confusion. "The street we'll split from."

"Oh," Jack responded as he stopped walking. He glanced down the street toward her house and then to the right. "No, I actually live down this street." He pointed toward the right. "I'll cross the with you though. My house is on that side of the street."

Elsa nodded her head. The two had to wait for a car before walking onto the crosswalk. "It was nice walking with you," Elsa decided to voice.

Jack smiled as he titled his head toward her. "Yeah, I'm glad we got to catch up for a bit."

Elsa felt herself smile, "Me too."

"I'll see you at school," Jack said just as they stepped back onto the sidewalk.

"Have a good day, Jack" Elsa replied with a smile. Jack gave her another one of his smiles, just as they split at the corner of the street.

A few orange and red leaves danced on a cool breeze that swept passed her. Elsa smiled to herself. She was glad it was autumn, it meant summer was done. Autumn meant change.

* * *

 **AN:** Finally! A chapter I was able to write over a thousand words for! The last couple of chapters have been lacking in word count. The momentum to write has been fairly good. I have bits and pieces of chapters not to mention several ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to put them all together.

This chapter had been tricky in a sense that I was not sure how the interaction between Jack and Elsa was going to go. I knew in what context I wanted their discussion to follow but as far as familiarity (or awkwardness) was hard. Time has passed. Time in which Jack and Elsa had some interaction at the end of the year that had not been written (familiarity). But also time in which Elsa was 'heartbroken' and yet has 'healed.' So you could see where my struggle was. Hopefully, I was able to do a little of both . . . familiarity with possible hurt but more of a healing. ANYWAYS thanks for sticking around to read my rambles!

Please review and share your thoughts (no flames)! THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12 - Blue Hoodie (IV)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamsworks characters.

 **Author's Note** **:** Thank you **i. .one** , **casler184** , **CainLionheart** , and **Lolita-Girl-765** for following this story!

 **SecretArtLotus -** Thank You for your review. I hope you don't mind that I don't answer your question. I can, however, tell you that there'll be more moments between Jack and Elsa. And this majority of these chapters will be Jelsa centered. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the ones that'll follow.

 **platinumheart021 -** Thank you! I'm glad I was able to post so soon.

 **Dolphin02** **-** I'm enjoying the Autumn season in this story and like being able to hint at the change Elsa is going through with the season. I'm also happy that you're glad that Elsa likes Vanessa. I feel the same way, I did not want Elsa becoming bitter or jealous.

 **ariellemarin -** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

 **Elena** \- Thank you for sharing a name, so I could address you more effectively. Jack makes a lot of appearances in the upcoming chapters, I'm excited as to where this story has been going. So I hope you enjoy it.

 **Elsabeth** \- Thank you! I liked Chapter 11, I hope you like this Chapter 12 as well.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 12 - Blue Hoodie (IV)**

Elsa skimmed over her notes. She glanced up to look at the spiky white hair across from her. This had to be the fifth time Jack joined her at the library. She took nothing of it, his reason being was to wait for Vanessa to finish cheer practice. It was never planned and there was no pattern. It was simply the days he had no plans to run around the track or to hang around with friends that he went to the library to do homework. If she was there, he joined her.

"The library will close in 15 minutes," the PA system announced.

The announcement signal for Jack to close his text book and stretch his arms. He let out a yawn. "How do you sit here for longer than a hour?" Jack asked as he rose from his chair.

Elsa smiled in amusement. She was quite surprised at the amount of time he would actually stay in the library as he respected her desire to study and rarely spoke a word to her. "I like the library."

Jack nodded his head at the known fact. He proceeded to pack his backpack as she remained seated. She continue to jot down a few more notes onto her paper.

"You can go on ahead," Elsa replied as she gave him a quick glance before returning her attention back to her paper. "I'm almost done, so I want to finish."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as he swung his backpack onto his back. Elsa nodded her head as she looked back up at him. "Yes. Cheerleading practice just finished. You don't want Vanessa to be waiting." The previous times Elsa left with Jack, parting in the school halls. Jack seemed to hesitate. "I've left the library by myself before Jack." She teased with a smile causing the hockey player to grin. Jack was still his chivalrous self. "Alright. I'll catch you later Elsa. Thanks for letting me study with you," the hockey player replied as he wrapped his hands around the straps of his backpack.

"Anytime," she almost sang with a smile. While she was not use to having company in the library, his was not unwelcome. Jack smiled, took a step to turn but paused. "Bye Jack," Elsa assured as she gave him a quick wave.

Jack let out a chuckle, "Later Elsa."

She watch him exit the the library before returning to her notes. Just a few more lines and she could call it a day.

* * *

Elsa stood in front of her locker, exchanging the books she no longer needed for the things she needed.

"Hey," a voice greeted from behind her.

Elsa turned around to see Jack standing behind her. "Hi. Where's Vanessa?"

"She went with a couple of her teammates to grab a bite," Jack answered as he proceeded to lean against a neighboring locker.

"Not hungry?"

Jack chuckled. "She invited, but I know when a group of girls want time to gossip and talk about guys, make-up, shopping, and other girly stuff." His words teasing and playful.

Elsa scoffed. "I feel I should be offended." She narrowed her eyes, but allowed a sly smile slip.

"You should be, but you're not. You, Elsa Winters, are above that," Jack said with a smile.

Elsa let out a laugh and pointed a finger at him. "Are you implying Vanessa is not? I'm going to tell her."

His eyes widen and mouth dropped. "You are not as sweet and innocent as people say you are."

Elsa smiled. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Jack." His laughter filled the air. "Oh!" Elsa quickly said as her eyes widen. She spun around toward her locker. "I've been meaning to give you . ."

"My hoodie," Jack answered as she faced him, his hoodie neatly folded in her hands.

"Sorry I've had it for almost half a year," Elsa said in embarrassment as she held out the blue fabric.

Jack shook his head, "No need to apologize. Thanks for holding on to it, I didn't make it easy for you to return." He took the hoodie, a smile tugged at his lips. He placed his backpack on the floor and pulled the hoodie over his head, instantly smelling the scent of sweet pea and cinnamon.

* * *

 **AN** : Elsa was finally successful in returning Jack's blue hoodie! I struggled in writing a proper 'ending' for this chapter. I'm still not satisfied but I decided not to spend too much time on it. And for lack of better creativity, I defaulted this Chapter Title in conjunction to the 'Blue Hoodie' chapters even though it lacked the focus as it did in the previous chapters. All wells.

I spent majority of Saturday writing a bunch of scenes for this story. I was overall pleased at the progression that was occurring and I like to think you all will enjoy it as I post future chapters.

This chapter may be short but I like the interaction between Jack and Elsa. Time is passing, so I like to think they're not so formal with one another and since Elsa is 'moving pass her crush' on Jack, she can be a little more comfortable and make a few jokes even-basically be more of herself. ANYWAYS thanks again for reading my commentary. Please leave a review & Thank You for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 - Autumn Leaves (II)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you **KristenK** and **Kikicm4** for Alerting and Favoriting this story.

 **neverknowme** \- Thank you for the adding and favoriting this story. You can read my AN at the end of this chapter about the direction of this story as far as Jack and Elsa are concerned. Thank you for the review! =)

 **Annanarra** \- Thank you! You may want to read my AN, it is in response to your review.

 **moneyz2** \- I'm glad you noticed and like how Elsa is becoming more relax. I was working toward this point of development in the story for her. Hard to make interesting conversation when she's still formal and shy. As for Jack . . well you get a bit of more of his perspective in this chapter. Hope you like it.

 **Elena** \- Thank you for the review! =) I like that you more than just one language, I shamefully only know how to speak and write in English. And I actually like that particular line you shared. Enjoy this chapter.

 **Dolphon02** \- I almost forgot about the hoodie as well! Haha! But I didn't want Elsa holding onto it for too long. She actually had it longer than I had originally planned. Hopefully it will not be the last time it appears in the story. Ah yes the ending, when I wrote it, I actually coupled it with this chapter but I decided the two. You'll see why once you read it. Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 13 - Autumn Leaves (II)**

Elsa peeked up from her book. She glanced at Jack who sat back in his chair. He seemed awfully quiet and distracted today. She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask him if he was ok. Before she could even decide, his icy blues were staring straight at her. She felt her face instantly warm at having been caught staring, yet she could not will her gaze away.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jack said, with a smirk. His eyes, however, lacking the normal twinkle. Elsa opened her mouth, not quite sure how to respond. She felt caught off guard. He closed the book he was suppose to be reading and looked toward the entrance of the library. "It's Friday. I think we . ." His eyes darted to her, perhaps emphasizing more on her than himself. ". . can afford to put off studying for a day or even a few hours."

Elsa still at a loss of words, opened her mouth once again. "Uh.."

Jack let out a nervous laugh and placed his book back onto the table, flipping it open. "It's OK. It was a silly idea."

"Sure," Elsa finally said, as Jack glanced up at her.

"We don't—" Jack started, this time Elsa closed her book and placed her pencil down.

"Nothing wrong with starting the weekend early," Elsa reassured with a smile as she stood up. Jack finally smiled.

* * *

It was quiet walk. Since neither were hungry, the two decided to simply walk in the direction of their homes. Jack suggested going to a park near his house, Elsa who had no other suggestions agreed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa finally said as they reached the park. It was fair in size. Grassy hills, benches, a basketball court, and a playground.

Jack who seemed to be leading, remained quiet for a few seconds before responding. "That obvious?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, as she hooked her thumbs behind the straps of her backpack. "We may not know each other very well, Jack, but I do know you're far cheerier than this."

Jack let out a quiet laugh. He stepped off the concrete path, onto the grass and headed up a hill away from the kids running around.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," she decided to add, as she snuck a glance and bit her lower lip. While the pair interacted far more than in the spring and occasionally joked with one another when they never use to, Elsa was still unsure if they fell into the category of friends.

Jack remained silent and while the first few seconds had been awkward for Elsa, she got use to the lack of response. She could respect the need to keep things private, she rarely disclosed any troubles to anyone other than Anna and even then there were things her sister did not know.

"You ever wanted something for so long, only to realize that perhaps it wasn't at all what you had hoped it would be?" Jack finally asked, he stopped walking once they reached the tree that stood at the top of the hill.

It was an intense question, one she had not imagined him ever asking. He looked at her for a few seconds before pulling his gaze. Her eyes remained on him for a moment longer before looking down at the kids running across the park. She contemplated for a few seconds before sharing.

"I'm not sure if you know but my father is the head CEO of the local ice company." She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke. "He never explicitly said it but I know he wants me to take over the business." She smiled weakly at the thought. "He would talk about the company growing up. You know at first about their mission and purpose, stuff like that. As I got older, the conversations entailed the functionality and eventually about the finer details of his position." Jack not once taking his eyes off of her. "And I liked it. I liked hearing and learning about the world of business. I even liked the idea of becoming a CEO of what seemed to be turning into a family business."

"Is that what you plan to do after high school? Go to college and study business?" Jack asked her with a smile. The idea of Elsa running a business seemed more than plausible, she would be a successful woman.

The platinum blonde turned to look at Jack. She gave him a kind smile and shook her head. "I want to be a architect."

Jack smiled back. On vary rare moments, he would catch Elsa doodling on the margin of her notes. He could never see enough of it to tell what the pictures were, but noticed a lot of straight lines and attention to detail.

"I haven't told my parents, yet," Elsa shared as she returned to watching the families in the distance. "I kept wondering if the idea would pass." She took in a breath. "It hasn't."

"I'm sure they'll support your decision," Jack encouraged with a smile.

She smiled back. "You're right. I'm just working enough courage to break the news." She paused allowing a frown grace her face. "I know a part of my father will be disappointed." Jack nodded his head in understanding. She let out a sigh and a quiet short laugh. "Wow, thanks."

"For?" His face confused with the tiniest of smiles.

"Listening. It feels good to finally tell someone. I haven't told Anna yet either." Elsa had been meaning to, but it was hard when her sister teasingly but affectionately call her the Queen of Frost. She had to wonder if her sister would be slightly disappointed as well.

The two shared a smile before it fell silent once again and their eyes wandered back to the people occupying the park. After about a minute, Jack opted to sitting down on the grass beside the base of the tree. Elsa glanced down as he sat, and eventually joined him.

"You know Vanessa had the biggest crush on me when we were growing up." Elsa smiled at the comment, as Jack chuckled. "I never thought twice about it until she started high school with us. When she started hanging out with Aster, Thiana, and I a lot more. After Aster, she kind of became my best friend and I just started to like her back. Then . ." His voice trailed.

"She left?" Elsa helped finished, as Jack nodded his head.

"I got to tell her though. That I liked her. We thought doing a long distance relationship would be a bad decision so we decided to just remain friends. Even promised to date other people if we wanted." Jack stopped for a few seconds, as if he was sorting his thoughts. "When she moved back this summer, it just seemed like the right thing to do, you know?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You mean to date one another?"

"Yeah," Jack answered as he ruffled his hair. "Oh man. I mean don't get me wrong. I am by all means not trying to mess with her feelings or anything. I really do care about her. It just . . ."

And after failing to find the words to say, Elsa filled in. "Not what you expected?" she questioned, as Jack nodded his head.

"In some ways we're the same Jack and Vanessa we were a year ago, but we've also changed," Jack tried to explain. "I mean Vanessa never even considered cheerleading when she was a freshmen and I'm not the cocky hot shot I use to be."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "You cocky?"

Jack grinned, shamefully. "Not my proudest years."

Elsa hummed in slight amusement before letting the humor pass. "I think Vanessa would appreciate you sharing how you feel."

The hockey player nodded his head. "What was it that you had said about working up courage?" He grinned weakly. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"I think not telling her could be more damaging," Elsa voiced, causing the smile on his face to disappear, fully aware at just how right she was.

The two remained quiet for the remainder of their stay. While Jack watched the kids playing chase, Elsa watched the leaves fall from the tree above. Autumn definitely brought change.

* * *

 **AN:** This conversation had been the one of the reasons I wanted Jack to date someone. I wanted Jack and Elsa to have more than just an attraction to one another, to become friends that they could trust and depend on. I hope this brings reason to why Vanessa makes an appearance and for some of us we can empathize with Jack and his feeling. Oh and forgive me on the lack of creativity on the family business and perhaps on Elsa's career choice (I was spending too much time trying to figure something out, so I simply settled for those two choices as it had been my favorite from my brainstorm).

I've gathered from several reviews that some readers are looking forward to Jack and Elsa officially being together. While I do my best not to reveal any spoilers, I also do not want to provide false hope. The story will most likely end once Jack and Elsa ends up together. As a writer, I struggle writing stories when a pairing I am writing about are together (dating/married). My muse is on character and story development which requires conflict (all focusing on the pairing eventually getting together). I like happily ever afters, so if I were to write Jack and Elsa officially together-I would feel the need to bring conflict into their relationship which makes me sad, so I rather not. I hope that despite this revelation, that those of you who show interest in Jack and Elsa finally becoming a couple, will still remain readers of this story. If not, I still thank you for your constant support thus far.

ANYWAYS..that got a bit heavy. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13, like I shared in the last chapter Saturday was a full day of writing for me. I tried to space out the chapter updates because at about Chapter 16 it'll begin to slow down since that is as far as I have written and thought about. So I am left with wondering if I should update the ones I have in the near future or slowly spread it out. Let me know what you think. Drop me a review & Thanks for Reading!


	14. Chapter 14 - Weeks (I)

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note** \- I originally wanted this chapter and the next to be clumped into one. Mainly because the scenes were fairly short and despite the countless times I've spent trying to revise it, it also felt choppy and lacked closings I felt satisfied with. But a lot happens within the next two chapters, hence, it being entitled "Weeks." All which I think deserve a chapter to be focused on. So bare with me with the next two postings, I am not satisfied and will hopefully return to edit and revise.

Thank you **Small546** , **Dragonmask101** , **forgodssakeiseveryusernamegone** and **isawaliciaARROW** for Favoriting, Adding, and Alerting.

 **Dolphin02** \- I always look forward to your reviews. It was a bittersweet chapter. I hope I'm about to capture character growth especially in these upcoming chapters. Thank you for leaving a review. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Elena** \- Thank you for your constant words of encouragement and excitement. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

 **Pangur Ban1022** \- Thank you for your review and feedback.

 **Annanarra** \- Thank you for your review and for your understanding. I am actually sad about when this story comes to in end as well.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 14 - Weeks (I)**

Elsa walked down the aisle, looking through the freezer doors at the various ice cream flavors. Anna insisted on a movie marathon and idea of binge watching and junk food was widely appealing.

"How about drumsticks?" Anna called several feet behind her. The strawberry-blonde had stuck her head into the freezer observing the various drumsticks, shivering at the cold.

Elsa scrunched up her nose. "Those barely last through one movie."

She continued down the aisle and caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar highlights.

"Thiana, Vanessa," Elsa greeted with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi Elsa," Thiana smiled, the two seniors shared AP Calculus this semester.

Vanessa who had just pulled out a pint of rainbow sherbet, gave her a small smile. Elsa was quick to notice her slightly red eyes. "Hi Elsa."

"Oh hi!" Anna jumped in with a wide smile. "I see we weren't the only ones craving ice cream tonight. Whoa." A few pints of ice cream tumbled to the ground.

"Careful," Elsa reminded as Anna and Thiana moved to pick up the fallen cartons.

The two cousins smiled, one a little smaller than the other. Elsa knew she had no place to ask but she could not help but be concerned. "Hey Vanessa. You OK?" Her voice quiet and compassionate.

"Yeah, well . . " her voiced trailed before she gave the sisters a weak smile. "Jack and I broke up."

"Whoa, what. Oh, we're so sorry," Anna immediately consoled.

Vanessa waved her hand, her eyes slightly glossy, as she smiled. "No need for apologies. It was mutual."

"We're still sorry," Elsa replied sincerely while a part of her mind wandered back to the day at the park. He finally worked up enough courage.

"Thanks," Vanessa said.

"Oh I know. You two should join us! We're planning to watch a bunch of movies and binge on some junk food," Anna offered, as the two cousins looked at one another. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Her sister was always so generous.

Thiana gave her younger cousin a encouraging smile. "Up to you, Nessa."

Vanessa smiled. This time the usual twinkle apparent in her eyes. "Sure. A girls night sounds great."

* * *

Aster shot a glance at Jack, as the two sat on the couch playing video games. It was not the first one that evening.

"Mate," Aster finally pestered with a slight growl.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know Thiana already told you." He could feel his best friend stare at him.

"I'm still waiting for you to talk about it," Aster commented as he returned his attention back to the television.

"Vanessa and I broke up," Jack confessed, not sparing his best friend one look. "It hurts but at the same time I feel relieved." There was a pause before he quietly asked, "Does that sound horrible of me?"

"No. It sounds honest," the Australian responded. "I really do care about her."

"I know mate."

Their conversation fell silent for about a minute. The only noise that filled the room was the sound of the buttons on the controllers being pushed and the music and sound effects from the video game emitting from the sound bar.

"Thiana told me it was mutual," Aster mentioned, as if trying to make Jack feel better about the entire situation.

Jack sighed. "It was. We both agreed. Things between us are not the same, we've changed." Jack could see Aster nod his head from the corner of his eye. "Did Thiana mention how Vanessa is doing?"

"By the sound of things, you two are fairing about the same," Aster disclosed before pausing for a second. "Vanessa and her are at the Winters'."

This earned Jack's attention as he looked at Aster. "Winters? As in Elsa and Anna Winters?"

Aster let a smirk slip his lips. "They apparently ran into Thiana and Vanessa, and invited them over for a girls' night." Jack felt himself smile and let out a short appreciative laugh.

* * *

Elsa stood in the empty hallway, returning unneeded books and retrieving a scarf.

"I thought I might catch you," Jack said just as he was within range.

Elsa turned to see Jack, with his backpack and duffle bag. "Hockey practice?"

"Try outs," Jack explained, as Elsa smiled.

"I heard about you and Vanessa," Elsa shared as she closed her locker. She waited till she turned back around to continue. "I'm sorry." It had been over week since she learned of their break up and while she saw Jack around Arendelle High, the two happened to not cross paths till now.

"Thanks, but I like to think things between us have been a lot better since then," Jack shared with a smile as he adjusted the straps of his bags.

"See where courage and honesty can take you?" smiled Elsa as she turned, an indication that she was heading out. Jack immediately kept in step with her.

"Does that mean you told your parents about being an architect?" Jack questioned with an encouraging smile.

Elsa pouted for a second. "Not quite. I told Anna though. She was of course extremely supportive." And no where near disappointed as Elsa had originally worried about.

Jack remained quiet. He had a feeling she was not one who went against the expectations of her parents, so doing so must be very difficult for her.

"So think you'll make the team?" Elsa asked, changing the subject, her eyes twinkled teasingly.

Jack smiled widely, "Are you seriously asking me?"

"Huh, you must be the cocky hot shot I heard about," Elsa teased with a sly smile.

"Funny," Jack said with a smirk as Elsa laughed. Her laughter filling the empty halls. "I'll walk with you."

"And chivalry takes over," Elsa smiled sweetly, as Jack moved to push open the doors of the school.

Elsa noticed that the trees were growing bare and the grounds now covered with shades of red, orange, and brown. Autumn was half way over.

* * *

Elsa laid on her stomach, drawing on a sketchbook Anna had gave her. While her sister sat at her desk, studying for an upcoming midterm. It took her a few minutes to realize that Anna was sneaking glances at her.

"You can ask me," Elsa finally voiced as she peeked up from her sketch.

"What makes you think I have a question? What if I have something to share?" Anna said, as she looked at her older sister.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, as she lowered her pencil. "Ok. What is it that you have to share?" Elsa asked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Ok. You were right. It was a question," Anna sighed in defeat as her sister smiled triumphantly. "Do you like Jack?"

"What?" Elsa responded, her eyes widen at a question she did not expect.

"I mean. It's been several weeks since Vanessa and him broke up, and I know you two walk home with one another every now and then. I just thought, maybe . ." Anna shrugged, as she rambled.

"I . ." Elsa started as she pulled her gaze away from her sister. She picked up the stuff snowman, she had given her sister a few years back. It would be a lie if she hadn't thought about it. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Anna, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Jack is a good friend. It's been nice getting to know him and I've gotten use to seeing him as that, a friend," Elsa answered honestly. "Besides, even if I did. Now isn't the time to reconvene liking him. He just got out of a relationship and I respect Vanessa too much to do that to her."

"I know," Anna said as if she was getting scolded. "I just thought I'd ask. Whether you admit it or not, I know it helps you to talk about your feelings."

Elsa smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

"Can I see?" Anna asked switching the subject, as she pointed at the sketchbook.

"Sure," Elsa said, as Anna squealed in excitement. The strawberry blonde jumped up from her chair and jumped onto her bed. "But after this, back to studying." Elsa offered an encouraging smile as Anna groaned in defeat. A giggle eventual escaped the older sister.

* * *

 **AN:** I spent this week reading and rereading all the scenes I've written for this story (posted and unposted). As I map in my mind the timeline of this story, I was hit with a sense of sadness about this story coming to in end. It made the muse of writing slow down. I have enjoyed writing this story more than I had originally anticipated and expected since posting the first chapter (which was originally a one-shot). Nonetheless, I will continue to love writing this story until the time is right for it it properly end. I hope by then I will be hit with another muse, another storyline, and the passion to continue to writing stories about Jack & Elsa.

But enough about that. I hope this chapter was bearable. Like I had posted in the first AN, I am not entirely satisfied but will accept where Chapter 14 and 15 are for the time being. Which reminds me since I've contemplated on posting 14 and 15 together, Chapter 15 will be up in the very near future. Like possibly in less than 24 hours if not 48 hours. I feel it is only right they are shared closely together.

As always, thank you for reading. For those of you who are going to leave a review (no flames) Thank You. It always encourages the muse in me to write.


	15. Chapter 15 - Weeks (II)

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own Disney or Dreamworks characters or storylines.

 **Author's Note** \- FF has been weird for me today. I am unable to see the reviews from Chapter 14. The review count goes up and I have a delay in receiving the email notification. So there is possibly a 5th reviewer, whose review has yet to be emailed to me. So until I'm able to see it, I won't be able to update this chapter to respond. So my apologies to the 5th reviewer.

 **Elena** \- I appreciate that you like how things ended with Jack and Vanessa. Since Vanessa was someone who I hoped would be well liked by the readers, I wanted to ensure that when Jack and Vanessa did break up it would be mutual with some hurts (caring for someone does that some times). Thank you for your constant positivity for each chapter, it means a lot. I hope you continue to love the development of the characters as it is one of the things I love about writing this story.

 **Dolphin02** \- I never thought it much of a filler chapter. Perhaps it is but I did want to shed some light on 'the break up' and I wanted Elsa finding out to be from Vanessa and not from Jack (for some reason). This chapter especially the last two scenes could be scene as a filler. But with all the time skips I keep making, I only find it fitting to share moments in between. Thank you for the review. It brought a smile on my face.

 **faeyre** \- Thank you for your well thought out review. I really appreciate you loving the progression of the storyline and how you managed to describe Elsa perfectly. I especially like how you're able to connect her selflessness through her fear of telling her parents of her career change and controlling her feelings out of respect. =) I love when readers can infer such connections in writings!

 **Joelle98** \- Thank you for your review! There are a lot of high school AU (all varying in storyline), so I was very hesitate in turning this into a multi-chapter story. Some readers may appreciate the quick progression and relationship development between characters (depending on the day, story, and mood I can sometimes be that reader, although it is rare and few). As a writer, I do find passion and excitement in developing a story and with it the characters. So it means a lot that you can appreciate this about my writing. And thank you for comment about proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling. I struggle with grammar, but I do my best to go back to edit (on multiple occasions over a course of long periods of time). Prompts are always welcomed (I cannot however promise to use them but I always try my best to). I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 15 - Weeks (II)**

Arendelle High was halfway through the first semester of the school year. Elsa for lack of poor judgement, has been ignoring the voice of reason that she should be looking into scholarships and universities. She had yet to tell her parents that she was no longer planning to take over Frost or get her bachelors or/and masters in business.

"Els?" Anna called, her voice tinged with worry. "You OK?"

Elsa who realized she had been staring at her lunch for the pass minute simply blinked her eyes and gave her sister a smile. "I'm OK. I was just caught up in a few thoughts."

Anna frowned in concerned before letting a mischievous smile appear. "Would these thoughts happen to include a hot white hair—"

"Anna—" Elsa quickly interrupted with a bit of a warning. While she has grown tolerant of the teasings Anna insisted to make, she was not tolerant about it being made in public especially in the crowded cafeteria of Arendelle High.

Before Anna could counter, Rapunzel dropped her lunch tray across from them. "Did you hear?" Her voice laced with excitement and gossip.

"What?" Anna immediately questioned, as she leaned toward her cousin. The two practically lived on social news. Elsa simply rolled her eyes and decided to start eating her salad.

"Vanessa is dating someone," Rapunzel whispered with widen eyes and a smile.

"No way," Anna replied with a bit of a gasp and wide blue eyes. "Who?" And while Elsa remained quiet, she couldn't help but be just as curious. She felt just as surprised as her sister.

"Peter, the junior running back," Rapunzel shared as she shook her carton of milk.

Elsa knew very little of Peter. He was known for his red hair and exuberant personality. He is also rather outgoing and could often be found outside, laughing and running around the courtyard tossing a football with a couple of teammates.

"How cute," Anna commented with a sigh. She snuck a quick glance at her sister before nonchalantly asking. "Does Jack know?" Rapunzel who lightly teased Elsa about Jack, last school year had no idea that her cousin actually liked the guy.

"Looks like it," Rapunzel answered as she nodded toward a table a few yards in front of her.

Both Elsa and Anna turned to see Jack greet Peter with a handshake and smile. His smile seemed genuine and if Elsa knew Jack, if Vanessa was happy, so was he.

"Ladies," a deep voice greeted, earning their attention. Elsa turned to see Eugene, beside him stood a tall Asian dressed in dark jeans, a gray jacket, and a black baseball cap. "Meet Tadashi, he just moved here. Tadashi, this is Rapunzel my girlfriend and her cousins Anna and Elsa."

The three girls greeted him with a chorus of "hello" and smiles.

Tadashi flashed them a smile and greeted them each individually before taking a seat in front of the sisters.

* * *

Jack made the hockey team, which was a surprise to no one. Elsa saw less of him because of it. For one who thrived on organization and routine, Elsa appreciated the random times their paths crossed.

Elsa heard her name being called through the breeze. She glanced over her shoulder, while tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. A familiar smile and wave met her gaze.

"How are you?" Elsa asked after he managed to catch up to her.

"You don't miss a beat," Jack said with a bit of a laugh. "Hi."

"Hello," Elsa said with a smile, then a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I having a feeling you're referring to Vanessa and Peter," Jack shared as he pulled his gaze from her.

The platinum blonde nodded her head. "Sorry," Elsa flushed, slightly embarrassed at her lack of tact on the subject

Jack simply smirked. "You don't have to apologize."

"We haven't talked for almost three weeks. So I haven't been able to ask," Elsa shared, feeling the need to explain herself.

Jack smiled out of appreciation for her concern. "Peter is a great guy. I'm happy for Vanessa." Elsa remained quiet. "What? Don't believe me?"

The two lock eye contact before she looked away. "No, I believe you."

He paused before adding. "Vanessa told me, when Peter asked her out. She wanted to make sure I was OK with things before giving him a proper answer." He stopped for a few seconds. Elsa who was peeking at him from the corner of her eye, waited. It seemed there was more he wanted to say. "I didn't even hesitate for a second and there was no feelings of hurt. I was happy for her because well aside from worrying about my feelings she seemed excited about things." He rubbed the back of his neck as he shared.

"I had a feeling you would be happy for her. I just wanted to make sure," Elsa said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Jack smiled back as he stuck his hands in the pocket of his signature blue hoodie. He resumed wearing it once the Autumn air got cooler. A minute or two passed. "So, you and Tadashi?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked in confusion, as she turned to look at him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and let out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa questioned as she narrowed her eyes. Her mind muling over what he could asking. "Wait, are you asking if Tadashi and I are dating?" Her eyes widen. Jack shrugged his shoulders, as he pulled his gaze from her but not before giving her a lopsided grin. "What makes you think that Tadashi and I are dating?"

Jack placed his hands on the top of his head, once again shrugging. "He seems to spend a lot of time with you."

Elsa tilted her head in thought. "Not any more than Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene." He had slowly integrated himself into their small group of friends. She paused in thought. "Tadashi and I are not dating." She decided to clarify. Jack simply nodded his head, but remained quiet. "What?"

"I think he likes you," Jack stated with a smirk.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You sound like Anna." She failed to mention, that it was Jack that her sister teased her about not Tadashi.

Jack chuckled, he opened his mouth to say something but paused. His mouth closed, eyes serious before disappearing. A smile quickly appeared on his face. "Our first game is in two weeks. You should come."

"OK," Elsa answered within a heartbeat. She smiled at the thought at our far their relationship had come since the first time he invited her to a game.

* * *

Elsa frowned, she wished Jack never brought up Tadashi. She never had a second thought of anything the Asian did, but now all she noticed was behavior and words around her. The two had a fair amount in common, perhaps more than her and Jack. And once he realized that she stayed after school to study in the library he took it upon himself to join her every Tuesdays and Thursdays. He shared that he could not stay on the other days because he had to bring his younger brother to a Robotics class. Thankfully Anna never questioned his motives, which eased her troubles in trying to figure out just how true Jack's words were.

Elsa rubbed her temple, willing her mind away from thoughts of Tadashi. She turned focused her attention back to Anna, Thiana, Vanessa, and Peter. The five sat in the stands awaiting the start of the varsity hockey game.

"We found you!" a cheery voiced declared, earning the attention of the group. Rapunzel stood on the stairs just a few steps down.

"You made it!" Anna greeted with a smile.

"And look was able to come," Eugene commented as he took a step up, to reveal Tadashi. The black hair teen gave a smile and wave.

While the group of friends exchanged greetings, Tadashi made his way to sit on the empty space beside her. Elsa gave him a small smile as he flashed her wide one.

"Oh! The Varsity is coming out!" Anna exclaimed in excitement. Now that Kristoff was a junior, it meant he was now playing on Varsity team with Jack and Aster. Elsa glanced to her right at her sister with a smile. Kristoff finally worked up the courage to ask Anna out just the other week, the strawberry-blonde was beyond ecstatic.

It didn't take long for Kristoff to find them in the crowd. He gave them a smile and waved his arm. Aster was next, his smile small and his wave quick. Jack was surprisingly the last player.

"Jack!" Vanessa and Thiana yelled with a few giggles. The two were vigorously waving to gain his attention.

He smiled widely once he found them. His eyes eventually up the stands toward her. She smiled as he waved, and noticed that his eyes flickered to her left at Tadashi. It happened fast because as soon as she blinked he was skating off to warm up.

* * *

It was a black out. Arendelle won 11-0. Kristoff who thought he would have little time on the ice because he was a junior had a good game and did well especially when Jack and Aster were on the ice with him.

The group of friends talked excitedly outside the hockey arena, awaiting for their three players to exit the locker rooms.

"Are all hockey games this exciting?" Tadashi asked her with a smile.

Elsa glanced up at the dark hair teen. "Ours are. We have a really good hockey team."

A chorus of congratulations surrounded them, as the two turned their attention at the three hockey players who happened to join their group.

Elsa congratulated Kristoff first, right after her sister. His face was flushed from the game and attention. She noticed that Tadashi remained nearby and chalked it off as him sticking to their group of friends. Once Aster received a kiss on the cheek from Thiana, Elsa smiled and told the Australian a 'good job.'

Jack was last, he seemed to have made his way through his friends and then to her own. Leaving Tadashi and her last.

"Congratulations Jack," Tadashi smiled as the two shook hands. She learned the two had AP Calculus together.

"Thanks, man. Glad you could make it," Jack smiled as he gave a friendly pat on Tadashi's shoulder.

Elsa watched as Tadashi moved to Aster who he did not congratulate, just as Jack stepped toward her. His smile still plastered on his face.

"Great game, Jack," Elsa said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jack replied as he adjusted the strap of his duffle bag. "Want to join us? We're planning to get a bite to celebrate." He looked back at his group of friends. "Kristoff is planning to tag along. You can invite your friends."

Elsa looked at her sister who was hugging Kristoff's arm. "I'll have to call my parents to let them know, but sure. Anna will probably want to go." The silver white hair teen smiled.

* * *

It was an interesting evening, as the two group of friends gathered at a local pizza joint to celebrate. Jack sat the opposite end of the long booth, sandwiched between Aster and Vanessa. Elsa happened to be sitting next to her sister and Tadashi on the other end. The high schoolers conversed across the table to one another, but Elsa who felt no more than comfortable than speaking to the teens in front and beside her was unable to say anything to the star hockey player. Every so often though, she would catch Jack looking toward her, and he would send her a smile. She couldn't help but send him one back each time.

* * *

 **AN** \- A few drabbles before I go.

#1 - I took a lot of time choosing characters when it came to 'Peter' and 'Tadashi.' I obviously settled for the two, both seeming fit for the roles I wish for them to play in this story. I am, however, not opposed in possibly changing them if anyone else has a better idea. Their roles while important is a bit small in the larger scale of things.

#2 - The hockey game and the post celebration can be viewed more as fillers than anything else. Chapter 14 & 15 while important to the development of Jack and Elsa, need not any more attention or detail. Well my mind had a difficult time providing any more than these highlighting events that take place in the span of 4-6 weeks? I am however open to going back and providing more insight for revision purposes.

#3 - I actually lost track of the estimated week (and month) we are now in. I like to hope we are somewhere in November and my vague detail of time passing has not conflicted this particular information.

#4 - I really want a cover art for this story but lack artistic talent. Any takers? =D I do plan to sketch something simple as a means to fill the defaulted silhouette.

#5 - I have Chapter 16 nearly ready to go, possibly Chapter 17 but barely nothing else after. I apologize in advance for what may be a slow update in the near future.

#6 - In Elsa returning Jack's blue hoodie. I wonder if any readers ever thought about Elsa's light blue umbrella. Did Jack ever return that? (Shamefully, that is poor planning on my part and I feel determined in working that back in somehow even if it means a flashback)


	16. Chapter 16 - Autumn Leaves (III)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney or Dreamsworks.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you **Alliepope** for adding this to your story alert, **Darkraiser91** for adding this to your story alert and favorites, and **Fulcrum Potter** for adding this story in your favorites.

 **Love Elsa a lot** \- I never thought Anna to be a 'pain in the neck' and did not intend to portray her as such. But to all their own. I appreciate your opinion and your review. Thanks!

 **Dolphin02** \- Thank you for the review and your support in Tadashi being in this story. His presence is slowly growing on me. =)

 **fadake1234** \- Thank you for your review! I really appreciate the positive feedback and I'm glad you like the characters. Writing them and how they grow and change is one of my favorite things about this story.

 **Elena** \- It seems FF was giving us both some issues but I appreciate your review! I actually had to copy and translate it on Google. I really appreciate your constant reviews, I look forward to each one!

 **imagineforevermore** (Megan) - Thank you for not just reviewing once but twice! I never thought about which of the three (Anna, Elsa, and Jack) that I'm more like but if I had to choose one . . perhaps Elsa. Probably because she's a little more introverted than Anna and Jack? That was fun to answer =) What about you?

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 16 - Autumn Leaves (III)**

Elsa blinked as she felt her heart drop or stop or skip a beat, whatever it did she felt it. The library was too quiet to claim that she had not heard, but she still felt herself taking long to process. So he repeated himself, this time a little louder and a smile on his face.

"I like you, Elsa," his voiced, as a faint tinge of color tainted his cheeks.

Elsa felt her eyes widen at the confession. "Tadashi." She voiced quietly, aware of her racing heart.

Tadashi let out a nervous laugh as he pulled off his signature baseball cap. "You're nice, smart, beautiful, and I really enjoy being around you."

"I-" Elsa attempted to respond, yet she was completely at loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything," Tadashi interrupted as he pulled the baseball cap back on his head. "I just wanted you to know. You can think about things if you want, let me know if you feel the same way." She was still unable to form any words to say. "And don't worry if you don't. It won't change our friendship. Anyways, I should go. I'll see you on Monday."

He was gone just as quick as he spoke. It took her a few minutes to gather her things from the library desk and a minute to finally stand up and leave.

* * *

Elsa is pensive. It was one of the reasons she loves books so much, because she could lose herself in the worlds the stories created. Situations, ideas, and emotions did the same if she allowed them to. If she allowed just a single thought to consume her, she could lose herself. Just as she was doing at the very moment. She had no idea he was there until he was standing right in front of her.

"I thought that was you," a voiced greeted, as Elsa looked up to see Jack standing just a few feet away.

"Hi," she smiled weakly as he took of his duffle bag and placed it on the grass.

"Hi," he smiled back before he gestured beside her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Elsa answered as she shook her head.

It was strange that their paths had crossed. Granted she was sitting beneath the same tree, at the park near his house, but for him to have seen her today of all days—Elsa could not help wonder if it was more than just a coincidence, perhaps it was ironic and for a second she thought it may even had been serendipity.

"You come here often?" Jack asked as the two gazed over the park. His voice pulling her back to reality.

"Not since the last time we've been here," Elsa replied. She really couldn't stay in the library any minute longer after Tadashi's confession sat in and she did not seemed up to going home just yet. "You?"

Jack shrugged, "I some times walk through the park on my way home."

The two sat in silence for a quiet some time before Jack decided to offer, "Want to talk about it?"

Elsa felt herself smile at his words. The wind began to pick up, and she shut her eyes as stray leaves blew pass and her body involuntarily shivered. Jack moved to pull off his blue hoodie and handed it to her. She glanced at him, sitting there with a black long sleeve and sweats. She opened her mouth to protest but realized it was a loss cause.

Elsa gave him a thankful smile as she unwrapped the dark blue scarf that hugged her neck and passed it to Jack. The silver hair teen, smiled and took it without argument, wrapping it around his neck as and she pulled the familiar hoodie on.

Elsa leaned back against the tree and felt her heart sink, at the smell of his cologne and peppermint. "You were right."

"I'm always right" Jack stated with a playful tone to help lighten the mood. Elsa smiled. "What was I right about?" This time his voice a little more serious, hinting that he was ready to listen.

"Tadashi does like me," Elsa shared quietly as she hugged her legs in front of her, resting her chin on her knees.

"So why do you sound so sad?" Jack questioned with a curious look.

"I don't know," Elsa answered honestly. "Tadashi is really a nice guy. I just never thought— No one has ever confessed to me before."

"Do you like him?" Jack sincerely asked, his eyes now gazing toward the bottom of the hill.

"I don't know? I never thought about it. I mean I did—because of you," she voiced, as if accusing him of a wrongdoing. This time she looked at him, giving him a weak glare.

"Because of me?" Jack let out a laugh as he looked at her. "What did I do?"

"Yes because of you," she sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I never started thinking of Tadashi as anything but a friend until you said he liked me. How'd you even know he liked me?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "The way he looks at you. The way he gravitated toward you more than anyone else." Elsa remained quiet, she had not been aware that Jack was so observant. A few minutes of silence passed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Elsa frowned. "Tadashi said I could think about things. He wasn't expecting an answer, he just wanted me to know."

A few minutes passed. The park was surprisingly quiet.

"Want to know what I think?" Elsa turned to look at Jack, because she really did want to know what he thought about the entire situation. "I think you should listen to whatever your heart is telling you and not let fear stop you."

"You think I'm afraid?"

"I think someone who has never been confessed to, has probably never dated," Jack softly pointed out as Elsa felt her face warm in a bit of embarrassment. He waited till her blue orbs looked into his to continue. "I think that person would also probably be afraid to like someone back." Elsa pulled her gaze and bit her lower lip. He was right, she was afraid.

"It's worth it some times," he added a few minutes later.

"What is?" Elsa asked as she glanced at him.

"Not letting fear stop you," Jack encouraged with a smile and Elsa found herself smiling back. "Come on. The sun is going to set soon. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Anna found her self back tracking as she peered back into her sister's bedroom. She could have sworn she seen— "Are you wearing Jack's hoodie?"

Elsa turned around to face her sister, just as she placed her backpack on the floor. She was so exhausted from her emotions that she forgot she was even wearing his sweater.

"Are you OK?" Anna asked in concern, surprised that Elsa did nothing to counter her teasing.

"Tadashi likes me."

"Tadashi likes you?!" Anna repeated in shock, her eyes widen. "How in the world—"

"He told me," Elsa said as she moved to lay on her bed, not evening bother to take off the blue hoodie, she was far too tired to bother.

"What did you say?" Anna questioned as she stepped into the bedroom.

"Nothing," groaned Elsa as she covered her eyes with her arms. Her nose filled with the smell of peppermint and she felt her heart drop.

"Tadashi tells you he likes you and you say nothing?" Anna clarified as she paced around the room.

"He said I didn't have to say anything," Elsa weakly defended, still hiding beneath her arms.

"OK," the strawberry-blonde replied slowly and eventually paused in step to look at her sister. "But why are you wearing Jack's hoodie?" Her voice kind and curious.

"I ran into him at the park. It was cold, so he gave me his hoodie," Elsa explained, this time removing her arms so to breathe a little easier. "I told him about Tadashi."

"You told Jack about Tadashi," Anna slowly repeated as she gaped at her sister. "And what did Jack say?"

"That I should follow whatever my heart says and not let fear stop me," Elsa shared as she stared at the spinning snowflakes.

"Good advice. So what is your heart saying?" Anna asked as she finally took a seat on the bed.

"Tadashi is a nice guy," Elsa voiced as she looked at her sister. "But I think I like Jack again."

"Well there you go," the strawberry-blonde said softly with a smile.

"I could like him, you know," the older sister confessed because it was true. Tadashi is a handsome young man with a generous heart, an inquisitive mind and a quirky humor.

"I know," Anna whispered as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"And I'm not even sure if Jack likes me," continued Elsa her voice even quieter because that was also true. This truth hurt a little more than the first one.

Anna frowned, as she squeezed a little harder. "I know." Because as much as Anna wanted to say that he did, she would not bet her sister's heart on it if it meant it might get broken.

* * *

It had been difficult telling Tadashi how she felt, but once she was able to she felt a whole lot better. And Tadashi held true to his word, their friendship remained unchanged. He still had lunch with their group of friends and studied with her on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

With finals and hockey, Elsa and Jack had no impromptu one-to-one moments. The pair still greeted one another during the school day. Elsa attended every home game with Anna and their group of friends. Some times sitting with Thiana, Vanessa, and Peter, and some times joining Jack and his friends for a post celebration, and some times not.

Autumn was ending and Winter was approaching. Elsa loved Winter more than she liked Autumn, and looked forward to her favorite season beginning.

* * *

 **AN:** I think the drabbles are easier to follow than me writing paragraphs down here.

 **#1** \- Just like how I liked the appearance of Vanessa because it became a reason for a turning point for Jack and Elsa, I like how Tadashi's confession allows an opportunity for Jack and Elsa to delve deeper in their friendship.

 **#2** \- The 'Autumn Leaves' chapters have been fun. I liked using the season to symbolize the changes that were occurring in Elsa's life. I'm hoping Winter will be able to play into some symbolizes but from the scenes I've drafted it's more like fluffy snowfalls than anything else =)

 **#3** \- Elsa got Jack's hoodie back! =) I like the sentiment and hope the 'back and forth' doesn't become too corny or tiresome.

 **#4** \- I'm still meaning to sketch a cover art but I'm also opened for any takers. =D


	17. Chapter 17 - On Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** I have yet to go back and reread for errors and typos, so please forgive any mistakes. I had intended to post this chapter a week ago but had been busier than I had originally anticipated. If I had waited to edit, I would probably be pushing another week or two. NONETHELESS . . I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you **CasuallyLazyKitten** , **VanillaKip** , **Shadowhunterdressinblack** , **8melody23** , **DJMirnum** , **Fairygirl34** , **FictionAddict9** , **Tiffany2340** for the Favorites and Alerts!

 **Dee (Guest)** \- I did contemplate on Elsa liking Tadashi back but I had a difficult time accepting Elsa as a character who could move between liking someone so easily and in a short amount of time. As for Jack pushing Elsa toward Tadashi, I found it to be a little sad as well but I like to think it would be something he would do. Perhaps if I had made Elsa and Jack sophomores or freshmen at the start of this fic it would've given more time for Tadelsa. All wells, I hope you still enjoy the story!

 **imagineforevermore** \- Thank You for the positive review! I actually struggle in making sure the tenses are the same, so it's nice to hear things have been OK so far. I also share the same similarities as you do with Elsa (shy, introverted, never dated). I appreciate that you can identify yourself with her, as I always appreciate connecting to a character when I read. I doubt I'll continue this story through college or do a bonus on them getting married. I wish I could but I find it challenging to write about a pairing once they're officially together. But who knows?! I'm falling in love with Jack and Elsa in this AU.

 **Lyella626** \- Thank You! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Dolphin02** \- Haha it was a little on the melancholy side, but I like to think those moments are now over. :)

 **(Guest)** \- I hope and plan to finish. :)

 **sanaa11 -** Thank you for your review! I totally get what you mean and I appreciate you liking these things about the chapters. I aim to make things seem natural and mutual especially when it comes to Elsa and her feelings.

 **Annanarra** \- The only time I've come close to writing Jack's perspective was from the Chapter 6 - Jay and briefly in Chapter 7 - Note. I play around with a few ideas in my head but have yet to follow through with anything. Shedding a little light on Jack's end will definitely change the feel of the story . . so I'm treading lightly when and if I do. There are a couple of moments I would like shared from Jack (especially when he 'realizes' he likes Elsa) so hopefully it makes it into a chapter if not perhaps a bonus feature. :)

 **Elena (Guest)** \- You don't need to apologize, I don't mind using Google to translate. I'm sorry to hear your internet is giving you problems. I hope you are at least able to enjoy the updates and your Internet gets resolved soon.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 17 - On Ice**

Just a few more weeks before winter intercession. Gone were the reds, oranges, and browns that painted the ground. Elsa found the sight sad to see, but knew a blanket of snow would eventually take its place. That latter made her smile.

Kristoff yelled as he looked over his shoulder, "Come on you two!" He smiled at the sisters as he continue to lead the way.

Elsa pulled her gaze from their surroundings and returned her attention back to her sister.

"Oh I'm so excited," Anna squealed as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled it towards her chest.

"I'm surprise you're excited," smirked Elsa with a teasing look, a quiet giggle escaping her breath.

The strawberry-blonde pouted, "Are you seriously going to tease me about this? Need I remind you how much you usually beg me to go?"

"OK, I'm sorry," apologized the platinum blonde with a weak smile as she coughed back a laugh. Anna looked unsure as she raised a question eye brow. Elsa allowed a genuine smile to grace her face as she pulled her sister's hand toward her own body. "You're getting really good by the way." Anna beamed at the compliment.

"If you take any longer, the ice is going to begin to thaw," joked Kristoff who was holding the doors to the ice rink open.

Anna smiled before taking off in a skipping jog, pulling her sister behind her. "Come on, come on!" Anna practically sang causing Elsa giggle. The senior felt like she was a kid again.

Arendelle High would occasionally allow the ice rink to be used by the students. On those days, it would be fairly crowded. Today, however, the Varsity team was allowed to invite two family or friends to skate. Kristoff instantly invited Anna and Elsa, knowing the latter enjoyed skating.

"I told you. You're getting the hang of it," Elsa said as she skated backwards, hold onto her sisters hands. "Ready?" Her eyes twinkling in a mixture of excitement laced with mischief but just enough confidence.

"No wait," Anna quickly begged, but Elsa was already releasing her hands. "Elsa! Whoa." Anna nearly stumbled but caught herself earning a proud smile from her sister.

"I knew you could do it," Elsa said as she placed her hands on her hips causing Anna to blush.

Kristoff who was skating around with a couple of teammates, choose this moment join them. He looked at Elsa with a smile. "Tag." Indicating that she could skate freely.

"Take care of my sister, Kristoff. I'll kill you if she falls," Elsa seemed to joke with a smile but kept her voice firm.

The blonde saluted with a laugh. "She's serious," Anna warned causing Kristoff to stop laughing. He looked back at Elsa who only gave him a sly smile before skating off.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she glided across the ice. She loved reading, but she loved ice skating even more. Anna who was occasionally clumsy always took a while to warm up on the ice before being able to skate on her own. Elsa was the complete opposite, she took to the ice as easily as walking. She found herself twirling a bit, every so often glancing over at her sister to make sure she was doing alright.

"You're good," a voice commented with a smile.

Elsa spun around to see Jack, she almost forgot that it was a possibility to see him. "Hi." She felt herself smile.

Jack grinned. "Having fun?"

Elsa nodded her head as she resumed skating. Jack followed. "I love ice skating." Jack smiled. "How are studying for finals going?" Winter break was approaching in two weeks.

The silver hair teen groaned. "Not well. I need to study. Last night was our last game till January, so coach is stopping practices until we come back."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure," encouraged Elsa with a smile.

"I hope so," Jack said with a bit of a laugh laced with worry.

"I can help you study?" Elsa offered as he glanced at her. "Or at least study with you." Not all of their classes were the same subject.

"I might have to take up that offer," smiled Jack, his eyes following her gaze toward her sister and Kristoff. "You've been watching the two quite a bit."

Elsa felt herself smile as she gave him a quick glance before looking back at her sister. "You're rather observant." Her voice humming for a second or two.

Jack chuckled. "First boyfriend, I'm assuming."

Elsa hummed once again. "Yes, but I have little to no concerns when it comes to Kristoff. The two have been friends for years, I know he'll treat her well."

Jack smiled. "So just a people-watcher then?"

Elsa laughed causing the hockey player to smile wider. "Far from it. Anna is always watching people though. She likes to create dialogues for others and insists I join her."

"It is," Jack agreed causing Elsa to smile. The two were absently skating a figure eight as they chatted.

Elsa glanced once more toward her sister. "When we were younger, Anna and I went ice skating together. She has always been so daring even on the ice. Which I think is a amazing because well the ice is one of the few places I feel brave enough to do nearly anything." She caught Jack grinning at her words causing her to let out a quiet giggle. "I'm not even sure what we were doing, spinning around? It happened real fast. One minute we're holding hands and next minute Anna is on the ice with a broken arm. I felt horrible about the entire thing.

Jack who stopped skating, looked at her. "People fall all the time."

"I know," Elsa said with a weak smile.

"Doesn't stop you from being protective though, does it?" Jack asked with a kind smile.

"No it does not."

Their conversation fell quiet for about a minute before Jack asked, "How are things with Tadashi?"

Elsa realized the last time the two were alone, it was at the park. She never did have the chance to tell him what has happened since then. "OK. I asked him if we could just be friends." She chose this moment to turn her attention to the students around her. She knew her cheeks were flushed because she also thought about the other reason she had chosen to remain friends with Tadashi. She hoped he could chalk the pink on her cheeks for embarrassment or even as a means for warmth in the cold rink.

Before Jack could respond, Anna was warning them of her fast approach. "Whoa, excuse me. Sorry!" She bumped into her sister, causing Elsa to skate into Jack who caught her from falling.

Elsa felt her cheeks burn, at how close she was to Jack. Her face inches from his. Her hands currently clinging to his hockey jersey while his hands held her waist. "Sorry," she managed to say just as Anna let out another cry.

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see her sister flailing her arms, just about ready to fall. "Kristoff," Elsa warned as the blonde shot her a fast glance as he skated quickly toward his girlfriend. Catching her just before she fell back. Elsa closed her eyes releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding just as Kristoff let out his own sigh of relief.

"That was close," Jack commented. Elsa returned her attention back to him, realizing the two were still inches apart. While her hands no longer clinging to his jersey, one still remained on his chest. Just as one hand rested on her waist.

"Sorry," Elsa blushed as she stepped back. "And thanks." It had been years since she last fell on ice.

"No problem," Jack smiled as he ruffled his spiky hair, his cheeks just the tiniest of color.

"Hi Jack," Anna interrupted as she approached the pair. "Sorry about that."

Elsa seemed to have ignored her, and was staring at Kristoff. "Sorry," he coughed as he rubbed the side of his neck.

Jack laughed breaking the tension as he assured the couple that they were fine. Elsa eventually relaxed and thanked Kristoff for catching her sister.

"You know, Elsa is a pretty good skater, Jack," Anna shared and Elsa had a feeling she knew where the conversation was heading.

"So I've seen," Jack agreed with a smile.

"I think she could out skate you," Anna boasted with a confident smile.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Anna and then turned to look at Elsa. "Really?"

"I don't—," Elsa began to disagree.

"You two should have a race," encouraged the strawberry-blonde.

"Sounds like fun," Jack smiled as he turned to older Winters. "You game?" Elsa hesitated. "I'll go easy on you."

Elsa felt an eyebrow raise at his jesting. "You think I can't keep up, Overland?"

Jack who was smiling, stopped and then laugh. "Only one way to find out." His smile bright.

Anna cheered in excitement, knowing her sister was not about to back out now. She clapped her hands as her boyfriend leaned over to her and whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Think I can't win, Kristoff?" Elsa interrupted, causing the blonde to flush in embarrassment.

"Oh man, I am not wining any brownie points with your sister today," groaned Kristoff as he covered his face with his hand.

Anna simply gave him a encouraging smile before frowning. "No you are not. Serves you right, though, for not believing Elsa can win." She patted him on the shoulder.

"And to think, I thought it would be a great idea to invite you to two to ice skate," Kristoff simply mumbled as Elsa spared him a smile of forgiveness and Anna a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Her heart was racing before she even started. It was one thing to banter about it, but words are just that . . words. She clenched and unclenched her hands, as she stole a quick glance at Jack who seem not a bit anxious as she was. She rolled her eyes, but of course he had no reason to be. He spends half the year racing up and down the very same rink.

Elsa lifted her leg and tapped the toe pick of her skate onto the ice.

"Ready?" Anna sang, earning her attention, and even before Elsa could take another breath. "Go!"

It was an initial response, her skating before she could think twice about it. Anna had her racing on frozen water for long as she remember, always claiming Elsa was the fastest. Elsa smiled because skating did that to her. She caught a flash of white beside her. "I hope you're not going easy on me!"

Jack laughed as he offered her a quick look. "Trust me, I'm not." He pulled up a few feet ahead.

It was close. Anna was cheering and Kristoff was surprised at how fast Elsa could possibly skate. Some students even stopped to watch as Arendelle High's hockey star race one of the quietest students in school.

"Elsa!"

It wasn't because her yelling her name. Her sister had been cheering since the race started, but it was the tone that her name was called.

Three hockey players were heading straight at her, pushing and shoving for a puck.

"Jack!" her sister yelled.

Elsa never had to stop so fast in such a short amount of time and had a feeling any attempts were pointless at this point. Jack was in front of her in a blink of an eye. She let out a breath at the impact and felt herself spinning and falling.

"Ow," she mumbled, as she opened her eyes. It was far to cliche but it changed nothing about the situation. There in the middle of the ice rink, Elsa was laying on top of Jack. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked, as she tentatively placed her hand on to of his chest and pushed herself up.

"Yes. Are you?" she questioned, as she moved off the hockey player and onto the ice. She felt her body ache from the impact and fall and let out a quiet groan from the pain.

Jack laughed as he sat up. "I fall all time. Well mostly because of hits but—" He noticed the concern still on her face. "I'm fine."

"Sorry, I—" she began to say.

"Are you two OK?" a deep voice asked, a few feet away.

"Oh man, Jack. We're so sorry," another voice apologized.

Elsa looked up to see to see a brunette boy and two dark skinned boys who looked alike. Jack narrowed his eyes at the trio. "There's a reason coach tells us no hockey during Family and Friends Day."

"You're not going to tell coach, are you?" frowned the boy with the red beanie. Jack who seemed to be pondering the thought said nothing.

"Give them a break, mate" Aster said he appeared beside them. A sense of guilt and nervousness apparent on the faces of the three boys.

Jack let out a sigh and a laugh. "Alright. But you three owe me."

Elsa found herself having a difficult time following the conversation after a chorus of "thank you" and "we'll do anything." She did, however, manage to get their names; Jamie, Caleb and Claude. The trio had apologized profusely and she simply waved them off. Her mind still trying to settle.

Jack who was now standing, glanced at the platinum blonde. He held his hand out to her. Elsa smiled, as she placed her hand in his.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he pulled her slowly to her feet.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked and she noticed his eyes looking her over.

"A little shaken, but I'll live. I haven't fallen in forever," Elsa shared as she released his hand. She felt her cheeks warm. For never having any physical contact with the guy, she was growing quite overwhelmed by all these mishaps that seem to be literally pushing them together.

Jack smiled as he let out a short laugh. "Well I'm glad I got to be part of the experience."

* * *

 **AN:** I spent a lot of time on this chapter because while I really liked all the fluff (especially since the previous chapters have been lacking) I'm still unhappy with the flow. I'm determined to revise this chapter.

Just a few more drabbles . .

#1 **-** I had this thing where I wanted the Chapter titles to connect to the Story title. So I spent some time trying to incorporate things FALLing (both literal and figurative things) in chapters and then use that as a means to name a chapter. Some chapters were harder than others and so I would opt out but once I finish this story, I would like to go back and edit so that each chapters fits this way. I always wondered if some readers caught on. I even wonder if a few of you would even go back to reread to see what I'm referring to. :)

#2 - A had thought of this ice rink scene back when I was writing the first couple chapters. When Anna makes a comment to Elsa at the hockey game about Elsa being faster than Jack . . Yeah, I was hinting. (PS. I like to drop little things in the story and have it reappear later)

#3 - I'm not entirely please with Elsa's protectiveness in this chapter. There are things I like and dislike. Something I intend to edit. I originally didn't have the reason for Elsa being protective with Anna on the ice written and found it difficult to fit it into the chapter somehow. I actually was just going to put a 'Backstory Note' in the ending AN to explain why Elsa seemed so concerned with Anna. I may or may not go back and delete the conversation with Jack about it and add the reason in the AN.

#3 - I was torn about skipping Halloween and Thanksgiving. I like Holidays but there were certain elements in the story that made it tricky if I were to incorporate both occasions. *sigh* I'm still sad about it.

#4 - The story will linger in the Winter Season for quite a while. :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Pen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** If you had read Chapter 17 when it was originally posted a week ago, you may want to go back to reread it. I had made some changes while editing. I realized while I love all of the 'accidents' between Jack and Elsa-I felt the flow was lacking. I intend to continue to revise Chapter 17, as it is the chapter I feel needs the most revisions.

Thank you **LiiNaruChan** , **bookgirl111** and **FireCanFly** for the favorites and alerts.

 **timewillonlytell** \- Thank you for the Story Alert, Favorite, and for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **Dolphin02 -** Thank you for the review. I appreciate you feeling that Elsa's protectiveness fits. I agree that Anna breaking her arm lacks the type of injury that would cause Elsa to be that protective. I had gone back and forth on things. I, however, found it difficult to write a serious accident as I found that to be overly dramatic (is that the word?). I like to think the two were fairly young so for Elsa it was a bit more traumatizing. But that is just my take. I figure it is but a minor detail to the grander scale of things and something I can always edit later.  
No need for apologies on the late review, any and all reviews are greatly appreciate no matter when its given.

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 18 - Pen**

Elsa noticed his pen spin for the umpteenth time. She realized that it was a unconscious habit of his. To be spinning or clicking his pen. She learned quickly that it could be quite a challenge for Jack to be still for too long. Hence, the fidgeting of his pen or the shifting in his chair. He caught her a couple of times watching him, in which he coughed in a bit of an embarrassed apology for his inability to be still and for distracting her. She was quick to disregard his apologies and she would quickly apology for staring. He would chuckle lightly and she would blush before offering him a smile and quickly averting her eyes back to her work.

Jack spun his pen, his eyes fixated on the movement while his fingers moved fluidly at the motion. He never spent so much time in the library before. And while the experience had been beneficial to his studies it was also taxing on his outgoing personality. He moved his gaze to Elsa who was currently highlighting a few lines in her notes. She was the epiphany of the model student. The two were quite different and the thought struck a slight nerve as his eyes darted to the empty seat next to her. Tadashi had been there yesterday and on Tuesday. The Asian was just as studious as Elsa. It was interesting to observe, but Jack could not help but feel a bit out of place. The pen slipped from his fingers and clattered onto the wooden table. His icy blue hues met the gaze of her soft blue orbs.

She felt her lips tug into a small smile, "Well that's a first." Jack chuckled as he picked up the pen and resumed spinning it. "You know, I can never quite figure out how to do that."

Jack raised an eyebrow and glanced up at her. Her gaze currently fixated on the pen that was twirling in his hand. "Really? All you have to do is . . ." He slowed down his movements, pausing for a second to let the pen rest in the groove between his thumb and pointer finger. One end of the pen resting along his pointer finger as he pushed the opposite end with his thumb. The pen rotated a few times before he lifted his thumb to stop it. Elsa hummed in thought as he looked up at her. "You try."

She looked skeptical but adjusted the highlighter in her hand and attempted to mimic what Jack had showed her. The highlight spun from her hand and onto the table. "You make it look easy."

Jack chuckled, "You just need to practice."

Elsa hummed, "I suppose so." She picked up the highlighter for a second failed attempt. She stared at the highlighter as she lightly bit her bottom, another quiet hum, and she returned her attention back to her notes. She found it a bit embarrassing to be practicing in front of him.

Jack leaned back against his chair as he moved his hands to rest at back of his neck. "We should get out of here." Elsa looked up from her paper with a raised eyebrow. Her gaze caused him to question his suggestion and he let out a quiet cough from nervousness.

"Do you want to study somewhere else?" she asked in a bit of confusion, her head slightly tilted.

Jack felt his cheeks warm and he scratched the back of his head. "Not quite. I was thinking more of taking a break from studying."

"Oh," Elsa replied her face neutral.

Jack straighten his posture as he ruffled his hair. He felt a bit uncomfortable on the current proposition and he was reminded at how different the two of them could be. But it was too late to take back the suggestion, so he decided to remain committed to the idea. "We should take a break." He threw in a grin. "We've been studying all week."

Elsa remained quiet, a bit taken back by his suggestion. She glanced down at her notes and textbook. It had been different studying with Jack. One being that aside from Tadashi she studied with no one else. She excluded Anna and Rapunzel from the list, since their study session seemed to turn into tutoring sessions half way through. Tadashi was just as studious as she was and while Jack was a hardworking student, she did notice from the first day he joined her that his capacity to sit and study lasted for a hour, possibly two.

Her silence was nerve wrecking and he felt himself grow self-conscious. He leaned toward the table once again picking up the pen to spin and darted his eyes back onto his textbook. "You deserve a break, you know," Jack decided to comment as he gave her a quick glance. Their eyes met for a second before he returned his gaze back to the text.

"What did you have in mind?" Elsa finally asked, curious.

Jack felt himself smile as he quickly looked up, "The mall, perhaps?"

"The mall?" Elsa repeated as she raised an eyebrow. She had not pegged him as someone who enjoyed shopping.

Jack chuckled with a shrug. "We can grab a bite at the food court, walk around, maybe play some games at the arcade." He paused before adding, "I also need to start looking for a Christmas present for my sister."

The latter comment caused Elsa to smile. "Ok."

He did his best not to act surprised or overly excited. "Awesome," Jack grinned as he stood up, happy to be on the move.

Elsa smiled, as she closed her textbook and looked across the table at his things. "Do you feel better about exams?" He was rather worry at the start of the week.

"I do," Jack reassured as he began packing his backpack with his textbook and notebooks. "I don't think I've ever studied so much." His voice mixed with a bit of laughter and exhaustion.

Elsa paused for a second as she bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm sorry. I hope you didn't feel—"

Jack frowned as he interrupted, "Elsa." She stopped and looked up to see him staring at her. "I really liked studying with you this week."

She felt her cheeks warm at his smile and words, so she gave him a quick smile and returned to packing her belongings but not before adding, "I really liked studying with you too."

Jack felt his smile widen, something she did not catch. Her words easing the doubts he had about his company. She liked studying with him.

* * *

 **AN:** A few thoughts until next time . . .

 **#1** \- I originally intended to include this scene with the trip to the mall but decided to post this for several reasons. One being that I wanted an earlier update than a later.

 **#2** \- The second reason was because as I started writing this chapter I noticed I was leaning more towards Jack and his perspective. I was both surprised and pleased with the outcome especially since I know several readers ( **MaidenAlice** and **Annanarra** ) had commented on wanting to read things from his perspective. I have a feeling it'll shift back to Elsa in the next chapter.

 **#3** \- I have yet to write the next chapter. I plan to write about Jack and Elsa at the mall. I have no real concrete ideas on what the chapter will focus on and what exactly they'll be doing (so suggestions are welcome). I just have one or two things I hope to embed somewhere in there.

 **#4** \- It dawned on me that Elsa spends nearly every afternoon at the library. Which seemed plausible until I asked myself "Where is Anna after school? What is she doing?" I would think the two sisters would walk home together, if not hang out or study . . . so Anna must be somewhere? Sports? Theater? Choir? Dance? Such a minor detail but if I had to choose possibly the latter?

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! (Adding and Favoriting) Inspiration for this story has slowed down (so the reviews help to build the muse). I do have ideas for upcoming chapters and simply need to write out a scene for each. I look forward to writing the next chapter. Thank you once again and please drop a review if you have the time!


	19. Chapter 19 - On The Bus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** First and foremost, I want to apologize for the long hiatus. I hit a writer's block since the last time I updated. I've written a few chapters since then but none in which are fully completed. This particular chapter is short and was suppose to be posted with the trip to the mall but that is still something I need to refine. I may have lost readers since then but I know there have been few who have reviewed since. So thank you for the wait.

 **fadaka1234** \- Thank you for the recent PM. It was a nice reminder that there are readers who patiently waiting for an update.

 **Dolphn02** \- You have always been one of my biggest reviewers, I hope you catch this update and will still continue to join me on this adventure of a story. And yes, I think Jack and Elsa are beginning to realize that their friendship is evolving more than just any normal friendships they have.

 **Dee** \- I like to think Tadashi still likes Elsa but is respecting her feelings of wanting to be friends. Like he said, he was still going to be the same person regardless her answer. I suppose he could court her. Hmm, but then I think my initial response in writing Elsa would be for her to feel uncomfortable or guilty because still wouldn't be able to reciprocate her feelings. If you ever come across my Scribbles and Outtakes fic, it has a short story about what becomes of Tadashi ha. Jealous Jack is an interesting character to read . . . I'll consider opportunities to write a scene or two with him jealous.

 **Guest** \- I apologize that it may seem awkward that I refer to Tadashi as "Asian." I'm Asian myself so I naturally write his ethnicity. I do refer to Aster as Australian and fail to refer to any of the other characters to their ethnicity simply because I'm not sure what background they have? But thank you for pointing it out, when I have time I plan to go back and make changes.

 **Annanarra** \- Sorry for the long wait! Writing a little from Jack's perspective was fun! I'll try to find other areas in which I can fit more his view in. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Short but some fluff.

 **imagine forevermore** \- Thank you for your review! I apologize for the long wait but I hope you notice the update and enjoy this chapter.

 **123thinkbright** \- Thank you for your view! I apologize for almost a near long update. I actually have not considered Hans making an appearance. I'll keep it in mind though! Not sure how he would enter the story . . suggestions?

 **Guest** \- It has been a LONG while since I updated. I hope you see the update. I wonder if you're the same Guest who has left me multiple reviews asking me if I'm OK. I am. Thank you for your concern and I'm real sorry for the long hiatus. But I hope you see this update!

 **The-Winter-Fury-12** \- Hope you like the next chapter!

 **bluegrl** \- Thank you for your kind review. It has been one of my favorite stories to write. I hope you catch this update and enjoy this chapter even if its short.

 **blacklotus101** \- Thank you for your encouraging review and for your understanding. I hope to see this story through to the end and hope to at least post twice a month *fingers cross* if not more.

Although it may be short, Happy Reading. I hope you enjoy each word!

* * *

 **Rain Fall**

 **Chapter 19 - On The Bus**

Elsa curiously glanced over her shoulder and out the window. From the corner of her eye she could see Jack grinning at her. "You really never rode the bus before?"

Elsa felt her cheeks warm just a bit as she shook her head. She pulled her gaze from the window and looked at him. "Not a public transit one. Just school buses for field trips." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned back against her seat. The pair sat in the front along the seats with the backs against the window. "Are you sure I can't pay you for the bus fare?"

"I'm sure," Jack reassured with a smile. He had insisted to take care of the fare since it was his idea to go to the mall.

She frowned but let out a quiet sigh of defeat. "Thank you." She offered a weak smiling before, peeking over her shoulder once again to look out the window. "How many stops are there?"

"Five" The mall was near; a ten to fifteen minute bus ride.

"Do you ride the bus often?" Elsa asked as she looked around. The bus was about half occupied. A few high school students who Elsa did not recognize and adults who seem to be commuting home from work.

Jack leaned back as best he could, his backpack still strapped to his back. "Just a few occasions. Emma likes to ride the bus if we can."

At each stop more people filled the bus until all the seats were taken. It was on the third stop that several passengers boarded the bus and just two people leaving. The last person who stepped onto the bus was an elderly woman. It took Jack less than a second before he was on his feet offering the woman his seat.

"Thank you," the woman kindly smiled as she sat down just as the bus started moving.

Jack who was now standing in front of Elsa, smiled brightly as he grabbed the bar above the platinum blonde to keep his balance. "You're welcome."

Elsa felt herself smile at the gesture. He caught her gaze and gave her a smile as well. A voice spoke and it took Elsa a second to realize that the elderly woman was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said a bit embarrassingly as she faced the woman and leaned toward her. "Could you repeat yourself? I didn't hear what you said."

The woman shook her head, her smile wide causing wrinkles by her eyes. "I was just commenting on your boyfriend. He is quite the gentlemen."

Elsa felt her cheeks warm as her eyes darted up toward Jack. She was a bit relieved to see that he had not heard and had his attention toward the front of the bus.

"Thank you, but he isn't my boyfriend," Elsa corrected.

The elderly woman smiled, "You two make a cute couple."

Elsa knew she was blushing now. It was quite obvious the woman could not hear her above the noise of the moving bus. Elsa who glanced back up at Jack refused to speak any louder and simply smiled. "Thank you," she decided to quietly answer. She did not want to be rude by not responding. The elderly woman smiled.

The bus stopped for the fourth time. The first passenger to board was an older man. Elsa smiled kindly at him as she rose from her seat.

"Thank you," the man said with a smile. He also gave the elderly woman a smile and Jack a nod.

Elsa stepped toward Jack who had a lopsided grin. He glanced up toward the overhead bar. "Think you can reach?"

Elsa frowned at his teasing, but noted that Jack was at least six inches taller than her and could reach the rail with ease. Her fingertips grazed the metal just as the bus moved forward. Elsa felt her body move forward at the force, Jack instantly wrapped his right arm around her waist to steady her.

She blushed a second time. Her hands clutching onto his shoulders. "You make it look easy," Elsa said as she stepped back from him. She glanced down at his feet to hint at his balance. The bus continue to accelerate in speed, so Elsa focused her attention in positioning her legs in a stance that made her feel balance. She, however, found herself still holding onto him for a little support.

Jack chuckled. "Did I mention I use to skateboard?" he shared with a smile. "And snowboard."

Elsa hummed, "Are we boasting now?" She arched an eyebrow.

Jack laughed. "Just sharing."

Elsa let out a quiet laugh, aware that Jack still had his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. While the gesture made her cheers wark, she figured she rather be blushing and hold onto Jack than falling in a moving bus.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **#1** -It honestly feels good to be back. I spent the past two days reading this story from the very beginning and I was reminded of what an adventure it had been to write. I thoroughly enjoy losing myself in the world of writing and in reading the most recent reviews from the previous chapter, I was reminded of unalone I have been on this journey of a story.

To all of my readers, my deepest apologies for having disappeared for so long and my sincerest thank yous for the encouragement every step of the way. I can only hope I have not lost touch with you these past ten months because I look forward to finishing this journey with you.

 **#2** \- As mentioned earlier, I actually have several chapters written but none of which are completely finished. I'm working on balancing my time and plan to carve time to write. My goal is to post at least twice a month, if not more.

 **#3** \- Did you catch on with the chapter title? Still trying to thread along things Falling to tie in the title of the story.

 **#4** \- Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. No other words seem to fit but those.

Till next time. Drop me a review or a PM-I'll definitely respond to prove I'm not entirely gone!


End file.
